Naruto: Justicia, Redención Y Paz
by Gohan Ball Shippuden
Summary: ¿Qué Hubiera Pasado Si Naruto Fuera Un Genio Y Prodigio? Después De Sufrir el Abuso de Toda Konoha Y Descubrir una de las terribles cosas que la Aldea a hecho, ¿Que Camino Tomará?¿el de Proteger a las personas que lo odian?¿el de la Venganza?¿Qué Pasaría Si Naruto Tomara Un Camino Diferente? El Camino de la Verdadera Justicia, Redención, y a la Verdadera Paz. Léa Para descubrirlo
1. Chapter 1

Naruto: Justicia, Redención Y Paz.

Capitulo 1

Konohagakure no Sato, el pueblo escondido en las hojas. Fuera de las murallas, el pueblo parece tranquilo. Parece tan pacífico que los viajeros se olvidan de sus viajes y deciden vivir dentro del pueblo. El hombre que dirige la aldea también es conocido por ser un hombre pacífico.

Pero, las miradas a simple vista pueden ser engañosas, sí una persona mira más profundo dentro de las sombras de Konoha, no verá una aldea pacífica. La paz es solo una máscara, un velo que oculta lo que verdaderamente está detrás de las puertas cerradas, el verdadero Konoha. Dentro de las sombras, Konoha está corrupto, desde los líderes de la aldea hasta los civiles. Hombres y mujeres dentro del pueblo son seres viles, crueles y de puro odio. Transmiten odio a sus hijos, como si fuera algo bueno, manchando sus almas puras e inocentes con maldad y odio. A una edad temprana, sus madres les enseñan a los niños cómo odiar. Su odio se transmite como polvora. Por la noche, cuando el Sol se oculta, los seres malignos llenos de odio, despiertan y se vuelven demonios con mucho desprecio y crueldad.

Tal cosa como la bondad dentro del pueblo es difícil de encontrar, porque la mayoría de los habitantes de Konoha son gente de un corazón frio y lleno de odio. Entierran el amor dentro de sus corazones y lo reservan para aquellos que creen que son dignos de su afecto.

El 10 de octubre, El Festival De Kyuubi, todos celebran la derrota del gran Zorro Demonio, El Kyubi, la bestia que asesinó a muchos miembros de sus familias, destruyó una gran parte de sus hogares en su feróz ataque a Konoha. Su adorado Yondaime Hokage, Minato Namikaze, derrotó a la gran bestia a costa de su propia vida. La muerte de su amado Yondaime es otra razón por la que odian al Kyuubi.

El 10 de octubre, el día en que incluso con sus celebraciones, su odio parece ganar un nuevo vigór, con mas fuerza que antes, parece hablarles para que puedan hacer cosas inumanas sin siquiera detenerse a pensar en sus acciones, los poseen como demonios. Es en este día que actúan con su odio, es este día que expresan su odio con acciones. Los otros días solo permiten que su odio y maldad crezca dentro de sus corazones, solo expresándolo en forma de miradas y tratos injustos llenos de odio.

En este día expresan su odio en una forma de torturar al jinchuriki del Kyuubi, el niño en el que el Kyuubi está sellado. Mientras que algunos dicen que golpear al niño, están lastimando al Kyubi. Otros dicen que el niño es el Kyubi que renació en un niño humano sin su poder. Algunos de los aldeanos dicen que el niño es solo un prisionero del Kyuubi y no el Kyuubi de él. Aquellos que dicen que el niño es el Kyubi piensan que su amado Yondaime Hokage le quitó al Kyubi su poder antes de sacrificarse.

Esas podrian ser las razónes que algunos pensarian que tienen para hacer lo que hacen. Pero, todo eso no son mas que tonterias, mentiras que se cuentan entre ellos para ocultar la verdad de la razón de sus acciones, la verdad es que todos vieron lo terrible y poderoso que es el Kyuubi, nadie fue capaz de detenerlo en la noche de su ataque, miles de shinobis lo intentaron y murieron miserablemente en el intento, solo el Yondaime fue capaz de enfrentarlo y hasta él falleció en el transcurso. Si un grupo de aldeanos civiles o Shinobis fueran a atacar a el Kyuubi de frente, serian igualmente aplastados y asesinados como nada mas que insectos, con un solo pisotón de una sola de sus gigantescas patas, muriendo inutilmente en el intento, los aldeanos civiles y Shinobis eran muy concientes de este hecho, por eso, en vez de atacar al Kyuubi mismo, deciden dirigir todo su odio, ira y maldad a su pequeño e indefenso y debil Jinchuriki.

Uzumaki Naruto, tenía el pelo rubio dorado y brillante como el Sol, corto y puntiagudo, los ojos más azules y hermosos que jamás allan visto, con 3 marcas como bigotes en cada mejilla, dandole una apariencia mas tierna, una camisa blanca de manga corta con un remolino Uzumaki rojo en el frente, pantalones cortos de color naranja y sandalias shinobi azules. Si, su apariencia seria adorable a los ojos de cualquiera, Pero, lastimosamente, este no era el caso.

Era el Jinchuriki de 4 años del Kyubi, un sacrificio humano. O como todos en la aldea lo conocen, Uzumaki Naruto no era un jinchuriki, No, Para casi la totalidad de los habitantes de Konoha, era el Zorro Demonio De 9 Colas. Por el momento el pequeño corría por su vida, con mucho terror algo que ningún niño de 4 años deberia experimentar. Segun todos en la aldea, Naruto no estaba al tanto de lo que estaba sellado dentro de él. Ya que nadie le dijo nada sobre el asunto, todos sus agresores simplemente se limitaron a gritarle diciendo que el era un 'demonio' y que había matado a sus familias. Al principio de su corta vida Naruto no entendió por qué pensaban que él había hecho tales actos, ya que no había hecho nada malo.

Pero, lo que nadie sabia es que Naruto ya estaba al tanto de su condición, "Y el terrible destino en el que ellos mismos se estaban sellando."

Fue solo en su cumpleaños cuando las malvadas y viles criaturas lo persiguieron por la aldea y lo golpearon hasta casi arrebatarle su vida. Pero, él siempre se recuperó en unas horas o un día cuando mucho sin importar cuán fatales fueron las heridas que sufrió.

Los otros días solo lo miraban con ojos demoníacos, que a cualquiera harían sentir no deseado, como un paria, como si fuera algún tipo de la peor peste incurable. Sus ojos viles y demoníacos tenian tanto odio en ellos que siempre lo agobiaban, lo sofocaban. Al principio cuando era aun mas pequeño solían afectarlo los ojos demoníacos llenos de odio que siempre lo miraban, pero, al poco tiempo se había acostumbrado a ellos. Él solo lloró cuando lo golpearon en sus cumpleaños.

Cada vez que le preguntaba a El Tercer Hokage o su Jiji como normalmente se referia al viejo Kage, por qué siempre los aldeanos lo miraban con tanto odio, su Jiji siempre decía que la gente odia todo lo que no entendía. La primera vez que el Tercero le dió esa respuesta lo confundío bastante cuando la escuchó, solo unos dias despues lo comprendio. Pero el nunca le pudo preguntar nada más, ya que el Sandaime siempre hablaría de otra cosa.

Huir de la muchedumbre enojada era inútil. Segun ellos, siempre lo atrapaban sin importar cuán rápido corrían sus pequeños pies, sin importar dónde se escondía. Era por eso que había dejado de correr ahora y esperaba a que el dolor llegara. Hoy él solo recibiría el dolor sin hacer preguntas. En los momentos anteriores cuando hacía preguntas, solo los enfurecia aun más. Hablaron como si supiera de lo que lo acusaron. A pesar de que sabía que no había hecho nada de lo que ellos decian, hoy solo iba a ser golpeado sin decir nada ni llorar por nada. Sus lágrimas siempre los energiza más, dándoles más fuerza para golpearlo. Hoy iba a probar algo diferente, les iba a mostrar como él realmente era.

Jajaja, miren, el pequeño demonio finalmente ha dejado de correr. Dijo un hombre aleatorio de la muchedumbre.

Naruto no dijo nada, sabía que sus palabras agravarían la situación en la que se encontraba actualmente. Y apesar de poder defenderse o huir de ellos, Naruto sabía que de hacerlo solo provocaria si era posible, más odio sobre él, nadie en la aldea toleraria que el 'niño demonio' fuera lo suficientemente fuerte como para protegerce y menos a una edad tan temprana, solo les daria una razón más para intentar acabar con su vida.

¡Hoy vamos a castigarte por tus crímenes demonio!

Si, el sería castigado aunque no cometiera ningún delito, y los malditos bastardos solo se irian a sus casas sin pagar por sus acciones, pero, eso cambiaria muy pronto.

¿Qué tienes que decir al respecto?

Cada vez antes de golpearlo, siempre le hacían esa pregunta y el siempre decía: 'Soy inocente, por favor, no me lastimes'. Pero, el sabía que esa pregunta solo era una estupida excusa, para golpearlo en la cara con una patada y estallar de ira, '¿Eres inocente? ¿Te atreves a decir eso después de matar a mi esposa y a mi hija?. ¡No eres inocente maldita alimaña! Realmente no importaba el tipo de respuesta que diera, siempre seria la respuesta incorrecta. Hoy no iba a responder ninguna pregunta, simplemente les dejaria expresar lo que quisieran, a él no le importaban sus problemas.

"¡Me responderás cuando te esté hablando maldito demonio!" Gritó furioso el hombre golpeándolo en el estomago.

Naruto se dobló ligeramente, pero realmente no reacciono, solo miró al hombre pero no dijo nada. No importaba nada de lo que dijera simplemente iban a golpearlo de todos modos, incluso si respondía. Realmente no le sirvió para nada si respondía o no.

Cualquier acción que él hiciera o las palabras que pronunciara los enfureceria aún más. Un hombre del grupo sacó un cuchillo de cocina y lo apuñaló en su mano. Todos esperaron a que él gritara, pero esta vez no gritó. La sangre solo se escapó de su mano, mientras él solo la miraba en silencio.

¿Estás siendo obstinado hoy eh, Kyubi?

Naruto realmente no se sorprendio por las palabras del hombre, ya había oído hablar del Kyubi, hace poco mas de 2 años, el conocia a la perfección la historia del Cuarto Hokage y La derrota del Kyuubi en sus manos, o mejor dicho el como el famoso Cuarto Hokage habia sellado al Kyubi en su interior, convirtiendolo en su Jinchuriki, o como los aldeanos lo conocian 'el niño demonio', condenandolo a una vida llena de soledad, dolor y mucho sufrimiento, pero, ¿como Naruto sabe esto? Pues, eso será para más adelante.

Oye, sabes que se supone que no debemos decir eso, el Sandaime lo prohíbe.

¡Ah, ese viejo estúpido no nós va a hacer nada! Has visto cuán 'amable' y 'amoroso' es con el demonio. Y aún así, ¿Desde hace cuanto tiempo nos hemos estado vengando del maldito demonio? ¿Y Qué ha hecho el inútil del Sandaime para castigarnos? Nada, No a hecho nada en absoluto.

Oh sí, tienes razón, solo terminemos aqui y regresemos a la fiesta antes de que todos se vayan a casa.

Naruto cerró los ojos cuando comenzó la golpiza. No fue tan doloroso como el esperaba, aun asi lo tomó todo sin derramar una lágrima o hacer un sonido de dolor. Era solo un poco de dolor temporal, sabía que en unas horas o un día cuando mucho estaría despertando dentro de un hospital y que la primera persona que vería sería al viejo Kage.

"11 HORAS DESPUES, HOSPITAL DE KONOHA."

Naruto no podía mover ninguna parte de su cuerpo, el mantuvo sus ojos cerrados y no sentía dolor, tenia el cuerpo completamente vendado. Lo único que parecía estar funcionando eran sus oídos. Podía oír claramente el sonido de dos voces hablando. Decidió simplemente escuchar lo que estaban diciendo, para ver que podia averiguar esta vez.

Hokage-Sama, ¿por qué no le preguntas a Jiraiya-Sama que regrese y se lleve al pequeño Naruto-Kun fuera del pueblo? La primera voz pregunto en un tono tranquilo, pero aun se podia oir un indicio de ira en su voz. Naruto lo reconoció como Inu, uno de los ambus que el viejo Kage puso para cuidarlo de vez en cuando.

Ya lo he intentado Kakashi, pero él se negó. Cuando le pregunté, él me dijo "No puedo ocuparme de un maldito mocoso al operar una red de espías, sabes que no soy apto para el papel de padre y, además, no me interesa estar cuidando a un maldito mocoso si alguien decide atacarme por algo". Incluso cuando señalé que Naruto era su ahijado, él todavía se negó. Dijo la segunda voz, en un tono triste y rresignado que Naruto reconoció como el Sandaime.

Si me permite, Hokage-Sama, puedes dejar que yo me ocupe de él, Le debo tanto a su padre. Dijo Kakashi en un tono triste pero decidido.

No, eres muy importante Kakashi, y uno de los shinobi más fuertes de la aldea, No podemos permitir que nos dejes ahora, al menos no en este momento. Dijo el Sandaime en un tono serio y firme.

Entonces, ¿qué vamos a hacer? Habló Kakashi un poco más molesto con el asunto.

Realmente no lo sé Kakashi, Solo espero que Naruto-Kun permanezca cuerdo a pesar de todo el odio y sufrimiento que tiene que soportar.

¿Entonces vas a dejar que los aldeanos que lo atacaron se vayan sin un castigo más justo? Pregunto Kakashi enojado ante la forma de hacer las cosas del Sandaime.

No hay nada que podamos hacer Kakashi, no podemos matar a todos los que lo atacan. Si lo hiciéramos, causaría un gran alboroto dentro del pueblo, y es lo que menos nececitamos en este momento. Regresa a tu posición, hablaré con Naruto-Kun cuando se despierte. Dijo en un tono firme.

Hai, Hokage-Sama. Dijo Kakashi aun molesto ante la decición del Sandaime, pero no tuvo otra elección más que seguir las ordenes de su Hokage.

Las voces se callaron permitiendo a Naruto procesar lo que acababa de escuchar. ¿Jiraiya? ¿El mismo Jiraiya el Sapo Sannin? Si el es mi padrino eso quiere decir que .. Pensó con ira. Naruto sabía desde ese momento que tenía familia, una familia que no quería cuidar de él, una familia a la cual no le importaba si estaba bien o no, una familia que lo abandonó a su suerte aun y sabiendo todo lo que pasa dia a dia aqui en el pueblo, aun con eso a su padrino no le importó. A él realmente no le afecto tanto como muchos pensarian, a él no le dolió reconocer ese hecho. él, en este momento finalmente supo quien era su padre, ahora podía entender el porque fue él a quien eligió como contenedor del Kyuubi, Era bastante obvio, ¿Quien en todas las aldeas elementales tiene el pelo rubio y ojos azules, y está tan estrechamente relacionado con Jiraiya? Ademas, ¿Como pedirle a otro padre que sacrfique a su hijo, si él no fuera capaz de hacerlo él mismo? Pensó con ira apenas contenida, apretando sus puños fuertemente para controlarse.

Su madre aun era desconocida para Naruto, realmente no estaba completamente seguro sobre quien podria ser, Pero, él mismo lo averiguaria. Naruto realmente esperaba de corazón que su madre no lo hubiera abandonado a su suerte igual que su padrino, o que al menos ella no hubiera participado en algo, con la desición de su horrible vida. De ser así, Naruto perdería la esperanza en lo que queda de su familia.

De lo que si estaba seguro, era que el Desgraciado del Sandaime lo sabía todo, pero el viejo seníl le había estado mintiendo toda su vida. Obviamente él no iba a contarle al Sandaime lo que había escuchado, pero iba a hacer algunas preguntas que normalmente le haría para mantener las apariencias, despues de todo el era el 'pequeño e inocente Naruto'. Eventualmente, él descubriria la verdad de su madre de una u otra forma. El Sandaime solo le mentiria si preguntara, no tenia sentido intentarlo.

"2 HORAS DESPUES."

El Tercer Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi, sonrió cuando vio que el cuerpo de Naruto comenzó a moverse. Cuidó al niño como si fuera su propio nieto. Le dolía tener que ser testigo de lo que el pueblo que él mismo dirige, trate a un simple niño tan cruelmente, cuando deberian tratarlo como un heroe, por cargar al Kyuubi dentro de si mismo para mantener la aldea segura, que si el pequeño Naruto muere el Kyuubi seria liberado, que es exactamente lo que ellos no entienden.

Naruto finalmente abrió sus ojos y miró su cuerpo. Todo su cuerpo estaba envuelto en vendas. Si uno no lo supiera mejor, pensarían que acaba de escapar de uno de los ataúdes dentro de las pirámides egipcias. El niño miró hacia el Sandaime.

Es bueno que estés despierto, Naruto-kun. Dijo el viejo sonriendo con cariño hacia el niño.

Naruto asintió y bajó la vista tristemente antes de volver a mirar al Sandaime. Jiji, ¿Qué hice para que me odiaran?", Preguntó con falsa tristeza, aun en su papel de 'niño ignorante a todo'. Necesitaba hacer creer al estúpido del Sandaime que aun podía manipularlo. Naruto realmente odiaba al hombre por su incompetencia y amabilidad como Hokage hacia los aldeanos que lo lastimaban, es esta misma incompetencia y amabilidad que el maldito viejo tiene que incluso los civiles no le temen y no les importa romper sus leyes y, debido a esto los civiles siempre hacen lo que quieren, hasta incluso llegan a reprocharle al Sandaime cuando él intenta castigarlos por lo que le hacen a Naruto, lo que en concecuencia hace que, los aldeanos civiles y Shinobis, abusen del pequeño Naruto, cuando, donde y como ellos quieran, y todo por que el Sandaime quiere mantener feliz a sus 'amados aldeanos', Naruto estaba seguro de que el Sandaime no merecia el puesto de Kage, un Kage debe hacer lo mejor para su aldea COMPLETA, un Kage es LA MAXIMA AUTORIDAD, un Kage deberia hacerce RESPETAR por TODOS sus habitantes, y NO cumplir cada uno de sus estúpidos caprichos, es por esto, y más razones, que Naruto odiaba al Sandaime.

La sonrisa del Sandaime cayó inmediatamente, Naruto-kun, la gente siempre odiará cosas que no entienden.

La misma maldita respuesta, odiaba esa respuesta, ¿Es que acaso no puede inventarse otra estupidez para decirle? Pensó ya molesto ante la falta de creatividad de la respuesta criptica del Sandaime. Pero Naruto siguió, ¿Por qué no tengo padres Jiji?

Ya hemos terminado con esta discusión, Naruto, hablar de esto no servirá de nada. Ahora vamos, déjame llevarte de vuelta a tu apartamento. Dijo el viejo Kage en un tono de finalidad.

Naruto no respondió ni dijo nada, solo salió de la cama y siguió al Sandaime hacia su apartamento.

"1 AÑO DESPUES." (Una semana antes del cumpleaños de Naruto).

Durante el año pasado, segun todos en Konoha, Naruto había seguido viviendo como un niño hiperactivo e idiota, mientras que detrás de la alegre e idiota máscara ocultaba a un joven niño con actitud cerena el cual, era un verdadero genio como ningun otro, su intelecto era incluso para las personas del Clan Nara, prodigioso al extremo, con 20 signos demás, facilmente podia humillar en intelecto a los llamados genios Nara Shikaku, y a Namikaze Minato juntos, Naruto realmente era un genio superior a cualquier otro, desde que tiene memoria Naruto habia sido capaz de aprender las cosas con una extraordinaria velocidad, viendo a las demás personas hacerlas solo una véz, tambien era capaz de ver más a detalle todas las personas, cosas y situaciones, no solo tenia un gran genio sino tambien una extraordinaria habilidad para todas las artes Shinobis, su habilidad mas entrenada en este momento era sigilo y recopilación de información.

Gracias a esto, Naruto había podido encontrar todas las respuestas que necesitaba sobre su madre y más cosas interesantes. Sus formas de obtener respuestas implicaban en 'mirar por accidente algunos documentos importantes' del Hokage. No lo habían atrapado ni una vez de las 6 veces que se había metido allí.

Finalmente supo quien era su madre, el nombre de su amada madre era Uzumaki Kushina, una bella mujer de piel blanca, con un hermoso cabello rojo carmesi, y ojos violetas hermosos que te podian ipnotizar al verlos, si, Naruto amaba a su madre, a diferencia de su padre ya que supo que su madre estuvo en total desacuerdo con la idea de sellar al Kyuubi en él, porque ella sabía lo dura que es la vida para un Jinchuriki, Naruto tambien descubrió que su madre fue la anterior contenedora del Kyuubi, su estado como Jinchuriki fue ocultado para toda la aldea y que solo algunas personas lo sabian, ella sabía lo duro que era la vida para un Jinchuriki ya que a lo largo de su vida Shinobi conoció a varios.

Al igual que su 'padre', Minato sabía como los aldeanos maltrataban a un Jinchuriki pero a él no le importo, lo que a él si le importaba era proteger a esos mismos aldeanos que él sabía ellos maltratarian a su propio hijo, por algo que él mismo habia hecho y que su hijo no era culpable de nada, pero, aun asi, sacrifico su vida por ellos, es por esto que Naruto odiaba al hombre, para Naruto, Minato Namikaze no era su padre, solo era el Yondaime Hokage, aquel que marcó su vida, una vida llena de dolor y odio.

Otra cosa muy importante relacionado con su Clan que habia descubierto pero, honestamente, no le sorprendió, era que Konoha, la misma aldea que predicaba el trabajo en equipo y que jamas debian de traicionar a sus camaradas, habia traicionado a los Uzumakis y le habian mentido a su madre desde que ella llegó de Uzushiogakure, hasta la noche de su muerte.

Pues verán, los Uzumakis vivian en Uzushiogakure no Sato, en el pais del Remolino, ellos se mantenian neutrales en cuanto la guerra, a ellos realmente les aborrecia en lo que el mundo Shinobi se convirtió por lo que ellos no se involucrabaan en sus sangrientas guerras, pero, aun así, eran reconocidos y temidos por su maestria en "Técnicas De Sellado" y "El Arte Con La Espada", también eran conocidos por sus enormes reservas de chakra y lo potente que era este, dandoles una gran capasidad de regeneración de tal nivel que, podrian sobrevivir a la extracción del mismo Kyuubi, a la véz que los pertenecientes del Clan Uzumaki llegaban a tener vidas mucho más largas de lo normal, por lo que su aldea también era llamada "la Aldea de la Longevidad" o "Chōju no Sato".

Algunas personas del Clan Uzumaki eran conocidos por poseer "las Cadenas De Adamantina", que era la capacidad de manifestar cadenas doradas muy resistentes casi imposíbles de romper gracias a su potente chakra, una vez que sus oponentes eran atrapados, sus cadenas tenian la capacidad de sellar todo el chakra de cualquiera, siendo que un Uzumaki ya debilitado era capaz de detener al mismo Kyuubi, no inmovilizarlo por completo pero, aun asi, su nivel es de temer. Otros del Clan Uzumaki tenian una capacidad sensorial natural extraordinaria, capaces de sentir a Ninjas desde kilometros, hasta incluso sentir sus emociones, otros Uzumakis debido a su chakra especial podian curar casi cualquier herida en segundos, para a quellos que no tenian un gran control de su chakra debian ser mordídos para que su chakra especial los sanara.

Eran por estas y más razones por lo que el Clan Uzumaki, en la "Segunda Gran Guerra Shinobi" fue atacado por la unión de 3 de las 5 grandes aldeas Shinobis, Iwagakure, Kumogakure, Kirigakure, y otras 7 aldeas menores que también apoyaron en la erradicación de los Uzumakis. Konoha se enteró de esto tiempo antes de que el ataque hacia Uzu se diera, por lo que podrían haber alertado a los Uzumakis para ya estar lístos para defenderse y contraatacar, hasta podrían haber enviado un grupo de Shinobis de alto rango para apoyarlos.

Pero cuando los 3 consejeros del Tercer Hokage, Shimura Danzo, Omura Mitokado y Utatane Koaru, se enteraron de esto, ellos convocaron una reunión del consejo, tanto Shinobi como civil, donde todos estuvieron de acuerdo incluido el Tercer Hokage, de no alertar ni apoyar a los Uzumaki para que así ellos fueran eliminados por las demás aldeas, ya que los Uzumaki aun enviarian al nuevo contenedor para el Kyuubi, ellos aprovecharian para así reconstruir un nuevo Clan Uzumaki aquí en Konoha bajo su mando. Así fué como Konoha traicionó al Clan Uzumaki.

Apesar de no haberlo sorprendído, a Naruto realmente le enfureció conocer este hecho, a los habitantes de Konoha no les bastaba con hacer su vida un infierno, no, sino que ellos también participaron en el extermiño de su Clan, por simple codicia por el poder, por poder Konoha traicionó a sus camaradas Shinobi más leales. Naruto finalmente supo la clase de mundo asqueroso, cruel y malvado en el que los mismo Shinobis lo convirtieron en el que estaban viviendo, los humanos se matan los unos a los otros, no importaba si los humanos pudieran usar chakra o no, siempre y cuando los seres malvados, crueles y llenos de odio existan, los inocentes sufriran dia a dia, mientras el ser humano exista en este mundo siempre se verán tragedias, violaciones, masacres, genocidios, y toda la crueldad del ser humano.

Desde que Naruto supo sobre la traición de Konoha, marcó y definió el camino que Naruto tomaría.,

Hoy en Konoha no era un dia como cualquier otro, no, hoy era un dia muy agitado y sumamente importante para Konoha, ya que hoy era el dia en que se trataria un nuevo tratado de alianza con Kumogakure no Sato, Kumo envió a un embajador para tratar la nueva alianza entre Konoha y Kumo, donde este tratado se celebraria en el complejo del Clan Hyuga. Todos en Konoha estaban muy expectantes ante la posible nueva alianza, la mayoría de los civiles estaban muy anciosos y emocionados ante la noticia, los Shinobis por otro lado estaban sumamente en alerta ante cualquier posible represalia del envíado de Kumo y estar listos para contraatacar.

Hoy también era un dia importante para Naruto ya que está misma noche sera el momento de abandonar a Konoha y dirigirse a su tierra natal, para entrenar todas sus habilidades Shinobis y técnicas de su Clan libremente, sin interrupciones, ya que hace 2 semanas estuvo en un incidente por culpa de 3 mocosos de 8 años los cuales no tenian nada mejor que hacer que molestar a una pequeña niña Hyuga, la cual resultó ser nada más que la heredera de su Clan.

"Flash Back: 2 Semanas Antes"

Nos encontramos en un pequeño bosque con algunos juegos para niños no muy alejado de la aldea pero, no muchas personas venian a este lugar donde se encuentra nuestro rubio protagonista con 5 clones de sombras entrenando "Lansamiento de Kunais, Shuriken y Senvons", un "Estilo De Lucha", "Control de Chakra" y 2 "Ninjutsus elementales" de 1 de sus 3 elementos naturales que son: "Fuego, Agua y Viento" en este caso entrena el elemento Viento, los Jutsus son: Elemento Viento: Gran Penetración, de rango C, y su técnica más fuerte por el momento es el, Elemento Viento: Ola del Vacío, de rango B.

Cuando en eso, escucha a un hombre adulto hablar por lo que rápídamente se detiene, dicipa a sus clones y se dirige al columpio que habia colgado de bajo de la rama de un arbol.

Esta bien Hinata-Sama no se aleje de aqui, que ya regreso en unos minutos. Hablo un hombre de pelo largo negro, con ojos sin pupila de color lavanda y una expreción estoica en la cara tipico de los Hyuga. Lo acompañaba una pequeña niña con los mismos ojos que el hombre, pero sin esa expreción estoica, de hecho parecía bastante tímida, su cabello era negro con un tinte azul, con el corte tradicional de "Hime" corto y con 2 mechones encuadrando su rostro.

H-hai Jíen-San. Respondió la niña tímidamente, el hombre solo asintió y se fue no sin antes advertírle a la niña que no se acercara al niño rubio, así ella asintió tímidamente.

La niña solo se fue a jugar en una pequeña caja de arena, así estuvieron durante unos minutos en los que ninguno de los niños hablo ni dijo nada, luego de un rato aparecieron 3 chicos al lugar, donde al principio solo hablaban entre ellos pero al ver a la niña comenzaron a burlarse de ella.

Mocoso 1: Oye mira sus ojos son muy raros.

Mocoso 2: Si, eres una niña rara.

Mocoso 3: Rara y fea. La niña no dijo nada, solo comenzó a llorar, y los 3 chicos se rieron de ella a carcajadas, uno de ellos se acercó y dijo. Niña rara. Empujando a la niña al suelo, la cual solo lloro aun más, los chicos se rieron fuertemente y comenzaron a patear a la pobre niña tirada en el suelo mientras le gritaban rara y fea.

Cuando comenzó todo esto a Naruto no le importo, no tenia por que meterse en los asuntos de los demás, y menos de una niña que no conocia, pero, cuando los 3 matones comenzaron a patear a la niña, Naruto involuntariamente se vio así mismo en el lugar de la niña, por lo que se bajo del columpio y camino a un paso tranquilo hacia los 3 matones.

Oigan dejen a la niña en paz, ¿por que no se meten con alguien de su tamaño? Dijo Naruto en un tono tranquilo y con una expreción tranquila en su rostro. Los matones se detuvieron, mirando a Naruto, y comenzaron a reirse.

Mocoso 2: Oh si, ¿y tu nos detendras? Dijo burlandose de las palabras del tonto niño rubio que estaba delante de ellos.

Mocoso 1: Oye, ¿no es el niño que nuestros padres nos digeron que era malo y que no nos acercaramos? Pregunto con curiosidad al ver más detenidamente al niño rubio en frente de ellos.

Mocoso 3: Si tienes razón. Afirmó. Pero no se ve tan peligroso. Terminó con una sonrisa en la cara.

Mocoso 1: ¿Que tál sí le damos una lección? Pregunto con arrogancia.

Mocoso 2: ¡Si! Enseñemosle que no tiene que meterse con nosotros. Dijo también con arrogancia en su voz.

Naruto los miro con ásco, esto no era más que otra prueba, de como los padres en Konoha crian a sus hijos, son solo unos niños y, sin embargo, son un trio de abusivos que no tienen vergüenza en no solo golpear a una niña en grupo, sino que una niña mucho mas pequeña que cada uno de ellos, era como si sus padres les enseñaran que ser crueles con los indefensos estaba bien, a Naruto realmente le repugno esto, parecia que el mundo mismo le estaba diciendo que la maldad y odio de los humanos era peor de lo que él mismo le daba credito.

El mocoso 3 intento darle un puñetazo con la mano derecha a Naruto en la cara, pero Naruto reaccióno mucho más rápido y se agacho bajo el golpe, lanzando su propio gancho izquierdo hacia la nariz del matón con tal fuerza que se la rompió,

además de hacerlo volar unos metros atrás en el proceso, dejandolo inconciente, la niña y los otros 2 matones se sorprendieron mucho, pero el mocoso 1 salio de su estupor e intento atrapar a Naruto por atras pero el niño rubio nuevamente reaccióno mucho más rápido barriendo las piernas del matón causando su caida, dando un pequeño salto, Naruto enterró su pié derecho en la cara del niño tirado en el suelo dejandolo inconciente, también rompiendole la nariz en el proceso.

El tercer matón se asustó mucho, al ver la facilidad con la que el pequeño niño rubio venció a sus amigos, por lo que comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia trás al ver los ojos frios con los que lo miraba Naruto.

¿Que pasa? ¿Donde está esa arrogancia de hace solo un momento?. Pregunto Naruto en un tono tan frio que le heló la sangre al matón restante. ¿O es que acaso son tan cobardes, que para sentirse mejor necesitan golpear en grupo a alguien mucho más débil que ustedes? Pregunto Naruto de nuevo en un tono frio, tál que el matón no fue capaz de responder. ¡Eres patetíco, no eres más que una simple basura!. Fueron las últimas palabras que le dijo Naruto antes de avalansarce a una gran velocidad hacia el matón y noquearlo de un fuerte golpe en la cara.

La pequeña niña vió con mucho asombro, el como ese niño rubio que no debía ser mayor que ella, les dió a esos 3 matones una palíza con tanta facilidad parecia que él ya sabía como lo atacarian de ante mano, fue sorprendente por decirlo menos. La niña se levanto del suelo acercandose al niño rubio, y se inclinó.

G-gracias p-por salvarme. Dijo la niña tímidamente luchando un poco con las palabras.

No importa, pero deberias haberte defendido contra ellos. Dijo Naruto en un tono serio, causando que la niña se pusiera muy nerviosa bajando la mirada.

M-mi n-nombre es H-Hinata Hyuga, ¿c-cual es e-el t-tuyo? Pregunto lo mejor que pudo, el niño rubio solo la miro en silencio por un momento antes de responder.

Uzumaki Naruto. Fue lo único que dijo antes de irse saltando por los arboles, no dejando a la niña oportunidad para hablar otra véz, tampoco tuvo oportunidad de pensar en lo que pasó cuando llegó su cuidador a la escena.

¡Hinata-Sama!. Exclamó. ¿Que fue lo que sucedió aqui? Pregunto algo sorprendido ante la vista, podia ver a 3 niños tirados en el piso todos inconcientes con sangre en la cara, ¿no podria a ver sido Hinata, verdad?. Hinata le conto todo lo que sucedio en el lugar, sorprendiendo gratamente al cuidador Hyuga antes de que frunciera el seño.

Hinata-Sama le dije que no se le acercara a ese mocoso es muy peligroso. La niña se sorprendio ante lo dicho por su cuidador, ella esperaba que él estuviera agradecido con el niño por haberla salvado, ella estaba por responder pero el Hyuga mayor no le dio oportunidad, tomando bruscamente su mano y arrastrandola al complejo Hyuga, dado por terminado el asunto.

Dos dias despues del incidente, Naruto habia sido cazado por un grupo de aldeanos furiosos para castigar al 'niño demonio' por lo que habia hecho a esos 3 chicos, pero, lastimosamente nunca lo encontraron, aun así, el Tercer Hokage lo tenia bajo estricta vigilancia despues de que se enterara de lo sucedido, por lo que Naruto apenas y sí podía respirar ante todos los Ambus que lo vigilaban las 24 horas del dia.

"Fin De Flash Back".

Actualmente, en Konoha era una noche totalmente despejada, la única luz que acompañaba esta noche era solo una pequeña media luna que sostenia un ténue brillo en el cielo. En el dia ya se habia tratado la mayoria del tratado de alianza entre Konoha y Kumo. Justo ahora todos dormian placidamente en sus casas. A lo lejos a las afueras de Konoha en un bosque casi completamente oscuro, se podía ver una figura saltando muy rápidamente de arbol en arbol, alejandose rápidamente de Konoha, la figura parecia estar sumamente anciosa de irse de Konoha lo más rápido posible. Un poco más alejado de la primera figura, se encontraba una segunda mucho más pequeña, también alejandose rápidamente de Konoha.

Era Naruto, estaba vestido con un traje Ambu de Konoha con capucha, tambien llevaba una mascara de zorro, su vestimenta más su mascara cubria todo su cuerpo, por lo que seria irreconosible para cualquiera, el cual ya estaba en medio de su escape. Naruto iba la mayor velocidad que su cuerpo le permitiera alcanzar, estaba dejando a Konoha y no se iba dar el lujo de fallar en el intento. Mientras Naruto continuava corriendo hacia delante, pudo escuchar un pequeño, casi inaudito grito sordo, como si alguien intentara gritar pero algo le mantenia la boca cerrada.

Naruto rápidamente supo en este momento que no era el único que estaba escapando de Konoha, sin miedo ni vacilacion corrió hacia la dirección del ruido. Si era lo que el creia, entonces debia detenerlo rápidamente y luego huir de la escena. Las sospechas de Naruto se confirmaron en cuanto se acercó al ruido, vió al embajador de Kumo que habia llegado este mismo dia, llevaba un saco en la espalda que se sacudia furiosamente, era obvio que lo que sea que trajera dentro intentaba desesperadamente escapar.

Naruto actuó rápidamente lanzandole al Kumo Shinobi 3 Kunais justo en frente del hombre, efectivamente deteniendo su paso, y escondiendose de su vista. ¿Que? No es posible que Konoha Shinobi me detectara tán rápido, ¿verdad? Se pregunto mentalmente el Kumo Shinobi. ¡Sál ahora, Bastardo! Gritó el Jounin con fuerza para averiguar quien era su atacante. Pero no tuvo más tiempo para pensar, ya que otros 4 Kunais fueron lanzados a su dirección, obligandolo a saltar a la derecha hacia otra rama de arbol,

No fue capaz de reaccionar cuando un Kunai solitario con una etiqueta explosíba, cayó justo en su lado izquierdo en el tronco del arbol, causando una fuerte explosión, así destrozando una gran parte del arbol, también mandando a volar al Kumo Shinobi hacia otro arbol, a la vez que soltó el saco en su espalda callendo a un lado, debido al fuerte golpe el Jounin quedo aturdido, 6 Kunais se dirigian rápidamente hacia el Jounin, 3 a cada lado, clavandose casi completamente 2 arboles más atrás, el Jounin sintió como lo sujetaban fuertemente del cuello, brazos y cintura, estaba completamente inmovilizado en menos de un minuto, el Kumo Shinobi no tuvo tiempo para luchar, ya que fué noqueado de una fuerte patada en el rostro, acabando rápidamente con la pelea.

Naruto aterrizó cerca del saco, arrodillandose, abrió la bolsa para mostrar a Hyuga Hinata atáda y amordasada, temblando como una hoja con los ojos fuertemente cerrados, mientras lagrimas caian de su rostro, era obvio que estaba aterrada por lo que sucedió, se veia con algo de tierra en todo el cuerpo, pero estaba relativamente intacta. Hinata abrió lentamente los ojos, solo para ver a un Ambu con mascara de zorro, mirandola fijamente, Hinata se asustó más cuando el Ambu alzó su mano acercandola a ella, volvió a cerrar sus ojos mientras derramaba más lagrimas.

Hinata parpadeo, y volvio a parpadear cuando el Ambu la desato y quitó su mordasa, el Ambu la ayudó a levantarse, ella se sorprendió mucho al ver que el Ambu frente a ella no era sino un poco más alto que ella misma, ¿de verdad habia alguien tán joven en Ambu? Se pregunto mentalmente la niña, pero no pudo seguir con sus reflexiones, ya que el Ambu que la habia salvado se fue saltando lejos del lugar.

¡Hinata! Gritó un hombre adulto de pelo negro y ojos color lavanda, era Hishasi Hyuga el tio de Hinata junto a varios miembros del Clan Hyuga y algunos Ambus.

¿Que fue lo que te paso?, ¿Hinata estás bien?, ¿No estás lastimada? Pregunto Hishasi muy preocupado por su sobrina.

H-hai Tio-Hishasi, e-estoy bien. Afirmo la niña.

Hishasi-San tienes que ver esto. Dijo un Ambu con mascara de jabali. Hishasi se acerco y se sorprendió ante la vista, un arbol destrozado con un poco de fuego en su cortesa, y el embajador de Kumo, el mismo Shinobi enviado para tratar la supuesta nueva alianza, estaba totalmente fuera de combate y amarrado a un arbol con 6 Kunais que llevaban "Hilo Ninja", ¿Quien hizó esto? Se pregunto en silencio el Hyuga mayor. Salió de sus pensamientos cuando el Tercer Hokage llegó al lugar.

¿Que fue lo que sucedio aqui Hishasi? Pregunto preocupado el viejo Kage, habia sido alertado por un Ambu sobre un incidente relacionado con la heredera Hyuga y el embajador de Kumo.

Pues verá, Hokage-Sama, como es obvio, Kumo Shinobi intentó secuestrar a mi sobrina Hinata cuando todos dormiamos, esto del tratado de alianza no era más que una mentira para robar el Byakugan, todos sabemos que en Kumo adoran las lineas de sangre. Terminó en un tono serio.

¿Fuiste tu quien lo detuvo, Hishasi? Pregunto nuevamente el viejo Kage para terminar con el asunto.

No, cuando llegamos yá habiamos encontrado todo tál y como está, solo Hinata sabe quien lo hizo. Terminó causando que todos centraran su atención en la pequeña niña que se sujetaba de las piernas de su tio.

Hiruzen se arrodilló frente a la niña, dandole una calida sonrisa. Está bien Hinata-Chan, no estás en problemas, ¿puedes contarnos que sucedió? Habló con calma, la niña lo miró por un momento y asintió tímidamente.

Yo, yo e-estaba en mi c-cama durmiendo, c-cuando sentí q-que me t-tapaban la b-boca luego v-vi a ese señor de K-Kumo, y m-me ató las m-manos y l-los pies, y m-me pusó en un s-saco y ya n-no pude v-ver nada, despues d-de un r-rato escuche q-que le gritaba a alguien, l-luego escuche u-una esplosión, y c-caí al s-suelo, alguien h-habia abierto e-el saco, era un A-Ambu c-con mascara d-de zorro, p-parecia tener l-la misma e-edad que y-yo, y s-se fue j-justo antes d-de que d-ustedes llegaran. Terminó, sorprendiendo mucho a los presentes, ¿en verdad habia un niño con tál nivel? Fue la pregunta para casi todos los presentes, casi.

No es posible que sea un Ambu de Konoha, no hay ningun Ambu con mascara de zorro, de hecho está es la primera véz que escucho de alguien que lleve esa mascara en especifico. Se dijo mentalmente así mismo el Tercer Hokage tratando de descubrir quién podria ser este Ambu con mascara de zorro. Un momento, ¿mascara de zorro? Hace 5 dias hubo un incidente en una tienda de mascaras por que Naruto estaba viendo una mascara de la tienda, ¿No será la misma mascara de zorro que el comerciante le arrojó a Naruto?. En cuanto penso en esta posibilidad sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa y miedo, se dirigió de nuevo a la pequeña niña y pregunto.

Hinata-Chan, ¿que más puedes recordar de su mascara? ¿Tal véz esta tenía un diseño de color rojo?. Pregunto de nuevo aparentando calma, en realidad todo comenzaba a encajar, una mascara Ambu de zorro, además que este supuesto Ambu tuviera la misma edad que la pequeña Hyuga, y el hecho de que los guiara hacia la dirección exacta donde estaba el secuestrador, y que justo antes de que ellos llegaran el Ambu desapareciera. La niña miró abajo en concentración, pensando en lo que dijo el viejo Kage, ella lo volvió a ver y asintió con firmeza, dandole la respuesta que necesitaba para que el miedo más profundo de Hiruzen Sarutobi saliera a flote con fuerza.

El Tercero se levantó alterado y voltió a ver a sus Shinobis Ambu. Llevenle a Ibiki el Kumo Shinobi para interrogarlo y limpien la escena, Hishasi, lleva a tu sobrina de vuelta a casa con tus miembros de Clan, Inu, tú vén conmigo, tenemos que ir a revisar algo muy importante, ¡Ahora!. Gritó con fuerza a todos los Shinobis presentes.

¡Hai, Hokage-Sama! Dijeron todos los Shinobis que rápidamente se fueron a cumplir las ordenes de su Hokage. El Tercero saltaba de techo en techo con desesperación dirigiendose al barrio rojo de Konoha donde se encontraba el apartamento de Naruto, era acompañado por el Ambu Inu, el cual no sabía por que su Hokage derrepente se veía tan asustado, pero no lo cuestionaría a un. El Tercero aterrizó justo en frente a la puerta del niño que esperaba estuviera adentro, a su lado aterrizó Inu, el viejo Kage no se molestó en tocar, simplemente abrió la puerta para entrar, y lo que vió le hizo saltearse un latido de su corazón.

Era el apartamento de Naruto, si, pero estaba casi completamente vacío, a exepcion de los pocos muebles que Naruto tenía aqui, su armario estaba completamente vacío, al igual que a su cama le faltaba las sabanas y almohada, la pequeña cocina también estaba vacía, lo único que encontraron fue un sobre encima de la mesa, un sobre que llevaba escrito el nombre del Tercero, abriendo la carta, la leyó, y lo que habia escrito en la carta le destrozo por completo el corazón al viejo Kage.

"Para Hiruzen Sarutobi.

Hola Hiruzen, sí estás leyendo esto, es por que ya debes de haberte dado cuenta que me fuí, para cuando estés leyendo la carta, yó yá deberia estar fuera del País del Fuego, realmente no necesito explicarte por que me voy de la aldea, todos aquí me odian, y sí, se por que lo hacen, siempre lo supe, es muy dificil no darse cuenta cuando en casi toda tu vida te llaman Kyuubi, o niño demonio, y te gritan mientras te golpean que mataste a sus familiares, además que el Kyuubi es una masa de chakra, por lo tanto, no puede ser asesinado, es por eso que su querido Yondaime Hokage, lo selló dentro de mí, convirtiendome en su Jinchuriki, para proteger a esos malditos aldeanos, que los muy estúpidos en véz de respetar su último deseo, escúpíeron en el legado de su tán amado Yondaime.

Sí, se que él es mi padre, losé desde hace mucho, en todas las Naciónes Elementales, hay muy pocas personas que tengan el cabello rubio y ojos azules, además, ¿que clase de Shinobi común puede nombrar a un Sannin como el padrino de su hijo? Oh Si, también se de Jiraiya, el tán querido padrino que me abandonó. Me voy no solo por eso, sino que también aquí en la aldea jamás podré alcanzar mi verdadero potencial, y entrenar a gusto, ya que los aldeanos nunca permitirian que el niño demonio sea tan fuerte como para protegerse, por que el demonio debe ser castigado por ellos.

Tú, Hiruzen, eres la última razón por la que abandóno a Konoha, no fuiste capaz de hacer que respetaran el último deseo de tu sucesor, jamás me protegiste realmente, decidiste proteger a aquellos que me lastimaban tán cruelmente, con la estúpida esperanza de que apesár del maltrato injusto de los aldeanos, aun querría protegerlos, apesar del hecho de que cometen actos que, ni el mismo Kyuubi se atreveria a considerar, siempre los favoresíste, apesar de saber que todo lo que hacen está mál, tú cúmples con cáda uno de sus caprichos, eres el peór Hokage y una vergüenza para el Primer Hokage, de todos, tú eres el que menos merece el puesto de Kage, y como si eso fuera poco, justificas tus malas acciónes con la estúpida frase, 'es por el bien de la aldea'.

Es por eso que yó, Uzumaki Naruto, dejo Konohagakure no Sato, por el lapso de tiempo de 7 años, no inténtes buscarme, o jamás regresaré, y además, legalmente, solo soy un pequeño niño civil común, que nisiquiera entró en la academia, por lo que, sí esos estúpidos del consejo, o tú, intentan ponerme en el libro Bingo, seria inútil ya que no soy un Shinobi, y si yó me entero de esto, jamás regresare. No te equivoques, tengo mís propias razónes para volver a Konoha, apesar de todo.

Fírma: Uzumaki Naruto."

"1 SEMANA DESPUES." (En Konoha).

Una semana ya habia pasado desde el incidente Hyuga, donde Kumo negó toda participación en el secuestro de la heredera Hyuga, de hecho debído al altercado con los Hyuga, Kumo pidió una compensación por parte de Konoha o írian a la guerra. Pedian la cabeza del lider del Clan Hyuga, los Hyuga aceptaron, pero, su lider, Hiashi Hyuga, perteneciente a la casa principal de su Clan, tenía un hermano gemelo, el cual, no era otro que Hishasi Hyuga, que pertenecia a la casa secundaria, el cual fue sacrificado, como la compensación de Kumo, haciendolo pasar por el lider de su Clan.

Pese a todo esto, en la aldea se podia persivír un ambiente ligero y muy alegre, no solo por El Festival De Kyuubi, síno mas bien por la notícia, de que finalmente el niño demonio se habia ido de su pacífica aldea, si, el Tercer Hokage les dió a conocer este hecho hace 3 dias, casi todos en Konoha se alegraron mucho con el conocimiento, otros aun estaban muy furiosos de que el demonio escapara de su castigo. Solo 3 personas realmente se preocupaban por el bien estar del niño, la familia de Ichirakus Ramen, el viejo Teuchi y su joven hija Ayame, la otra persona era Hatake Kakashi, el alumno del Yondaime Hokage, el cual se culpaba por no haber protegido mejor al hijo de su Sensei.

El Tercer Hokage les contó a todos en el consejo sobre la desaparición de Naruto, todos del consejo civil pidieron la cazeria y ejecución del demonio, los del consejo Shinobi estaban divididos, mientras algunos eran indiferentes como, el Clan Nara, el Akimichi, el Yamanaka, y los Aburame, los otros Clanes al igual que los civiles pedian la muerte del niño, estos eran, los Kurama, el Inuzuka ,el Hyuga, y el Uchiha, junto a los 2 consejeros del Hokage, Omura y Koaru. Danzo culpaba al Tercero por ser la causa de que el Jinchuriki se fuera, si le hubieran dado al niño desde el principio, seria leal al extremo a Konoha y a el, ahora tendria que enviar a sus cazadores Ambus Raiz, para traerle el niño antes de que desaparesca por completo.

"A las afueras de Amegakure no Sato."

A las afueras de la aldea de la lluvia, se podia ver a una persona caminando hacia la aldea a un paso tranquilo, sus mechones dorados se asomaban por debajo de su capucha, incluso bajo la lluvia su cabello parecia estar brillando, seria dificil no verlo pese a su pequeño tamaño, resaltaba mucho. Naruto se estaba acercando lento pero seguro a su objetivo, despues de una semana de correr y caminar casi sin descansos, no tenia prisa en llegar a su destino. Este solo era el inicio de su largo viaje por todas las Naciónes Elementales.

Fin Del Capitulo 1.

Nota del Autor: Para Todos Los Lectores que Lean Mi Historia, Dejenme Aclararles Algunas cosas Que Yó Considero Muy Importantes.

Primero. La Inteligencia de Naruto: Naruto Sí Es Más Inteligente Que Minato, Shikaku, Y Los Mejores Estrategas De La Serie Más Conocidos, Pero No, Este Naruto No Es Así De Inteligente Por Que Así Lo Escribí Yó, No, Esto Tiene Su Explicación, Que lo verán Más Adelante Mientras La Historia Avanza, Se los Prometo, Aunque No será Nada Pronto. (La explicación es una porqueria Xd, pero bueno, es mi historia y estoy conforme con lo que tengo pensado jajaja).

Segundo. La Derrota Del Kumo Shinobi A Manos De Naruto: Lo Mismo Pasa En El Puesto Anterior, Esto Tiene Su Explicación, Que A Diferencia Del Primer Puesto, Aqui Sí Puedo Explicarselos Más A Detalle, Además De Darles Una Idea De Como Ván Hacer Las Peleas De Naruto. Pues Verán, Tomemos De Ejemplo A Shikamaru Quien, Como Todos Saben, No Tiene Un Muy Alto Nivel En Terminos De Poder, Lo Que Lo Hace Un Shinobi Exepcionalmente Peligroso, Es Su Gran Intelecto, Todos Sabemos Que Shikamaru No Llega Al Rango S, De Hecho, Quizás Solo Llega Al Rango B Cuando Mucho Y, Sin Embargo, Eso No Cambia El Hecho De Que Exterminó, A Hidan El Inmortal, Solo Con La Ayuda De Su Grán Intelecto,

Bueno, Lo Mismo Sucede En El Caso De Naruto, Solo Es Un Niño De 4 Casi 5 años, Que Entrenó Lo Mejor Que Pudo Mientras Estaba En Konoha, Pero Aclaro, No Está Siquíera Cerca Del Nivel Chunin, De Hecho Apenas Llega Al Nivel De Un Genin Medio Bajo, Tengan En Cuenta Que Naruto Tomó Por Sorpresa Al Kumo Shinobi, El Cual No Lo Esperaba, Y Naruto No Le Dió Tiempo A Pensar En Nada, Naruto Yá Tenía Planeado Lo Que Iba A Hacer Para Terminar Con La Pelea Lo Más Rápido Posible, Además Que, Alertó Y Dejó Rastros Para Que Los Ninjas De Konoha Llegaran A La Escena Y Mantenerlos Ocupados Ahí, Para Así Darle El Suficiente Tiempo Para Finalmente Irse De Konoha Sin Shinobis En El Camino.

Básicamente, Este Naruto No Es Como El Naruto De Kishimoto Es Decir, No Es Un Poder Sin Cerebro, No, Todos Sabemos Que El Naruto De Kishi, Es Un Idiota Retrasado Con Apenas La Capacidad De Pensar, A Mí, Personalmente Me Disgusta Muchisimo Esto Ultimo, Por Que Naruto Lo Vean por Donde Lo Vean, Tiene Un extraordinario Potencial Que Es Desperdiciado, Por Que Kishimoto Tiene Un Absurdo Favoritismo Hacia El Personaje De Saske Uchiha, Por Lo Tanto, Limita A Naruto De Todas Las Formas Que Se Les Ocurra.

No Digo Que Haga A Naruto Un Genio Como En Este Fic, No, Lo Que Digo Es Que sí Hicíera A Naruto, Solo Un Poco Más Lísto, Algo Más Maduro Y Un Poco Más Humano, Entonces Tendríamos Un Exelente Personaje, Sí, Exageradamente Más Fuerte Que El Que Yá Conocemos, Dejando En Ridiculo En Poder Al Uchiha, El Cual, Necesito Resaltar, Se Le Dió Casi Todos Los Power Ups Que Exísten En La Serie, Con Tál De Que Estuviera Al Mismo Nivel Que Naruto, El Cual, Repíto, Es Limitado De Todas Las Maneras Posibles, Por Su Mismo Creador.

En fin con este punto, Este Naruto fue capaz de derrotar al Kumo Shinobi, Por su extraordinario Intelecto, por ahora Naruto, es solo eso, puro genio, en este momento le falta el poder y la experiencia.

Tercero. Los Uzumakis: Tal vez algunos dirán que exagere en lo que escribi por parte de los Uzumakis, Pero No, Como yá les dije, Tanto Naruto como su Clan, son infravalorados, y limitados por Kishimoto, por que los Uchihas, el clan al que pertenece Saske, tiene que ser el Clan más ridiculamente roto de toda la Jodida Serie, pero, les Aclaro, toda la información que hay del Clan Uzumaki, no la invente yó, todo lo que pone fue sacado del Manga escrito por Kishimoto, incluso infravalorandolos al extremo, las asañas escritas aqui, fueron previamente escritas por Kishimoto.

Cuarto. El Avance Del Primer Capitulo: Quizas Algunos consideren que todo avanzó muy rápido para ser el primer capitulo, probablemente sea así, pero, sinceramente Amí no me gustaria describir el como maltratan a Naruto, de hecho apenas describí algo de lo que le hacen, Este primer capitulo es mas como un resumen del como es el mundo de este Fíc, por un lado les mostré, los crueles y malvados que son las personas en Konoha, les resumi la durísima vida de Naruto, fueron solo poco más de 4 años de abuso exesívo, que solo esos 4 años bastaron y sobraron, para definír el camino de Naruto.

Les Mostré que la mayoría de las personas en Konoha son gente asquerosa, que saben, estan haciendo un terrible mal a un niño inocente y, sin embargo aun lo hacen descaradamente, juzgan a un niño que nunca pidio que el Kyuubi fuera sellado en él y lo tachan de demonio, un niño que, a diferencia de ellos, no tiene familia alguna, un niño que tiene un familiar vivo que sabe lo que sufre y, aun así lo abandonó sin ninguna clase de remordimiento.

Les mostré que Hiruzen Sarutobi, no era el tan pacífico Kage que el mismo se proclama ser, sí, gracias a esto los habitantes de Konoha disfrutan de una relativa 'Paz', pero la forma de Hiruzen de conseguir esto, es acosta del terrible dolor y sufrimiento de personas honestas, inocentes y buenas, como leyeron el Tercero acepto dejar que el Clan Uzumaki fuera erradicado para así, Konoha reconstruiría ese Clan bajo su mando, para obtener otra línea de sangre y más poder para Konoha, e Hiruzen justifica sus acciones con la frase, "Es Por El Bien De La Aldea".

Espero Haberles Aclarado Algunas De Sus Posibles Dudas, Y Con Eso, Yo Me Despido, No Se Pierdan El Siguiente Capitulo.


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto: Justicia, Redención Y Paz.

Capitulo 2

Previamente, En El Capitulo Anterior:

"El 10 de octubre, El Festival De Kyuubi, todos celebran la derrota del gran Zorro Demonio, El Kyubi, la bestia que asesinó a muchos miembros de sus familias, destruyó una gran parte de sus hogares en su feróz ataque a Konoha. Su adorado Yondaime Hokage, Minato Namikaze, derrotó a la gran bestia a costa de su propia vida. La muerte de su amado Yondaime es otra razón por la que odian al Kyuubi.

El 10 de octubre, el día en que incluso con sus celebraciones, su odio parece ganar un nuevo vigór, con mas fuerza que antes, parece hablarles para que puedan hacer cosas inumanas sin siquiera detenerse a pensar en sus acciones, los poseen como demonios. Es en este día que actúan con su odio, es este día que expresan su odio con acciones. Los otros días solo permiten que su odio y maldad crezca dentro de sus corazones, solo expresándolo en forma de miradas y tratos injustos llenos de odio.

En este día expresan su odio en una forma de torturar al jinchuriki del Kyuubi, el niño en el que el Kyuubi está sellado. Mientras que algunos dicen que golpear al niño, están lastimando al Kyubi. Otros dicen que el niño es el Kyubi que renació en un niño humano sin su poder. Algunos de los aldeanos dicen que el niño es solo un prisionero del Kyuubi y no el Kyuubi de él. Aquellos que dicen que el niño es el Kyubi piensan que su amado Yondaime Hokage le quitó al Kyubi su poder antes de sacrificarse.

Esas podrian ser las razónes que algunos pensarian que tienen para hacer lo que hacen. Pero, todo eso no son mas que tonterias, mentiras que se cuentan entre ellos para ocultar la verdad de la razón de sus acciones, la verdad es que todos vieron lo terrible y poderoso que es el Kyuubi, nadie fue capaz de detenerlo en la noche de su ataque, miles de shinobis lo intentaron y murieron miserablemente en el intento, solo el Yondaime fue capaz de enfrentarlo y hasta él falleció en el transcurso. Si un grupo de aldeanos civiles o Shinobis fueran a atacar a el Kyuubi de frente, serian igualmente aplastados y asesinados como nada mas que insectos, con un solo pisotón de una sola de sus gigantescas patas, muriendo inutilmente en el intento, los aldeanos civiles y Shinobis eran muy concientes de este hecho, por eso, en vez de atacar al Kyuubi mismo, deciden dirigir todo su odio, ira y maldad a su pequeño e indefenso y debil Jinchuriki.

Uzumaki Naruto, tenía el pelo rubio dorado y brillante como el Sol, corto y puntiagudo, los ojos más azules y hermosos que jamás allan visto, con 3 marcas como bigotes en cada mejilla, dandole una apariencia mas tierna, una camisa blanca de manga corta con un remolino Uzumaki rojo en el frente, pantalones cortos de color naranja y sandalias shinobi azules. Si, su apariencia seria adorable a los ojos de cualquiera, Pero, lastimosamente, este no era el caso. Era el Jinchuriki de 4 años del Kyubi, un sacrificio humano.

¡Hoy vamos a castigarte por tus crímenes demonio!.,

11 HORAS DESPUES, HOSPITAL DE KONOHA.

Naruto no podía mover ninguna parte de su cuerpo, el mantuvo sus ojos cerrados y no sentía dolor, tenia el cuerpo completamente vendado. Lo único que parecía estar funcionando eran sus oídos. Podía oír claramente el sonido de dos voces hablando. Decidió simplemente escuchar lo que estaban diciendo, para ver que podia averiguar esta vez.

Hokage-Sama, ¿por qué no le preguntas a Jiraiya-Sama que regrese y se lleve al pequeño Naruto-Kun fuera del pueblo? La primera voz pregunto en un tono tranquilo, pero aun se podia oir un indicio de ira en su voz. Naruto lo reconoció como Inu, uno de los ambus que el viejo Kage puso para cuidarlo de vez en cuando.

Ya lo he intentado Kakashi, pero él se negó. Cuando le pregunté, él me dijo "No puedo ocuparme de un maldito mocoso al operar una red de espías, sabes que no soy apto para el papel de padre y, además, no me interesa estar cuidando a un maldito mocoso si alguien decide atacarme por algo". Incluso cuando señalé que Naruto era su ahijado, él todavía se negó. Dijo la segunda voz, en un tono triste y rresignado que Naruto reconoció como el Sandaime.

¿Entonces vas a dejar que los aldeanos que lo atacaron se vayan sin un castigo más justo? Pregunto Kakashi enojado ante la forma de hacer las cosas del Sandaime.

No hay nada que podamos hacer Kakashi, no podemos matar a todos los que lo atacan. Si lo hiciéramos, causaría un gran alboroto dentro del pueblo, y es lo que menos nececitamos en este momento. Regresa a tu posición, hablaré con Naruto-Kun cuando se despierte. Dijo en un tono firme.,

Así fué como Konoha traicionó al Clan Uzumaki.

Apesar de no haberlo sorprendído, a Naruto realmente le enfureció conocer este hecho, a los habitantes de Konoha no les bastaba con hacer su vida un infierno, no, sino que ellos también participaron en el extermiño de su Clan, por simple codicia por el poder, por poder Konoha traicionó a sus camaradas Shinobi más leales. Naruto finalmente supo la clase de mundo asqueroso, cruel y malvado en el que los mismo Shinobis lo convirtieron en el que estaban viviendo, los humanos se matan los unos a los otros, no importaba si los humanos pudieran usar chakra o no, siempre y cuando los seres malvados, crueles y llenos de odio existan, los inocentes sufriran dia a dia, mientras el ser humano exista en este mundo siempre se verán tragedias, violaciones, masacres, genocidios, y toda la crueldad del ser humano.

Desde que Naruto supo sobre la traición de Konoha, marcó y definió el camino que Naruto tomaría.,

Cuando comenzó todo esto a Naruto no le importo, no tenia por que meterse en los asuntos de los demás, y menos de una niña que no conocia, pero, cuando los 3 matones comenzaron a patear a la niña, Naruto involuntariamente se vio así mismo en el lugar de la niña, por lo que se bajo del columpio y camino a un paso tranquilo hacia los 3 matones.

G-gracias p-por salvarme. Dijo la niña tímidamente luchando un poco con las palabras.

M-mi n-nombre es H-Hinata Hyuga, ¿c-cual es e-el t-tuyo? Pregunto lo mejor que pudo, el niño rubio solo la miro en silencio por un momento antes de responder.

Uzumaki Naruto. Fue lo único que dijo antes de irse saltando por los arboles, no dejando a la niña oportunidad para hablar otra véz, tampoco tuvo oportunidad de pensar en lo que pasó cuando llegó su cuidador a la escena.,

En Konoha era una noche totalmente despejada, la única luz que acompañaba esta noche era solo una pequeña media luna que sostenia un ténue brillo en el cielo. Era Naruto, estaba vestido con un traje Ambu de Konoha con capucha, tambien llevaba una mascara de zorro, su vestimenta más su mascara cubria todo su cuerpo, por lo que seria irreconosible para cualquiera, el cual ya estaba en medio de su escape.,

Era el apartamento de Naruto, si, pero estaba casi completamente vacío, a exepcion de los pocos muebles que Naruto tenía aqui, su armario estaba completamente vacío, al igual que a su cama le faltaba las sabanas y almohada, la pequeña cocina también estaba vacía, lo único que encontraron fue un sobre encima de la mesa, un sobre que llevaba escrito el nombre del Tercero, abriendo la carta, la leyó, y lo que habia escrito en la carta le destrozo por completo el corazón al viejo Kage.

Es por eso que yó, Uzumaki Naruto, dejo Konohagakure no Sato, por el lapso de tiempo de 7 años, no inténtes buscarme, o jamás regresaré, y además, legalmente, solo soy un pequeño niño civil común, que nisiquiera entró en la academia, por lo que, sí esos estúpidos del consejo, o tú, intentan ponerme en el libro Bingo, seria inútil ya que no soy un Shinobi, y si yó me entero de esto, jamás regresare. No te equivoques, tengo mís propias razónes para volver a Konoha, apesar de todo.

Fírma: Uzumaki Naruto.,

Pese a todo esto, en la aldea se podia persivír un ambiente ligero y muy alegre, no solo por El Festival De Kyuubi, síno mas bien por la notícia, de que finalmente el niño demonio se habia ido de su pacífica aldea, si, el Tercer Hokage les dió a conocer este hecho hace 3 dias, casi todos en Konoha se alegraron mucho con el conocimiento, otros aun estaban muy furiosos de que el demonio escapara de su castigo. Solo 3 personas realmente se preocupaban por el bien estar del niño, la familia de Ichirakus Ramen, el viejo Teuchi y su joven hija Ayame, la otra persona era Hatake Kakashi, el alumno del Yondaime Hokage, el cual se culpaba por no haber protegido mejor al hijo de su Sensei.

A las afueras de la aldea de la lluvia, se podia ver a una persona caminando hacia la aldea a un paso tranquilo, sus mechones dorados se asomaban por debajo de su capucha, incluso bajo la lluvia su cabello parecia estar brillando, seria dificil no verlo pese a su pequeño tamaño, resaltaba mucho. Naruto se estaba acercando lento pero seguro a su objetivo, despues de una semana de correr y caminar casi sin descansos, no tenia prisa en llegar a su destino. Este solo era el inicio de su largo viaje por todas las Naciónes Elementales."

Actualmente:

"3 Años". Murmuro Un Joven Niño Para Si Mismo, De Cabello Rubio Dorado Brillante, Puntiagudo que le Llegaba hasta los Hombros, Ojos Azul Ceruleos Hermosos Y Brillantes, Con 3 Marcas iguales a Bigotes En cada una de sus Mejillas, Su vestimenta Concistia en Una camisa Azul Oscuro, Encima de su camisa llevaba una capa negra comun que Cubría la mayor parte de su cuerpo, de cuello alto, Con zapatillas Shinobis Estandar, Tenía atado en su sintura bolsas Ninjas, Donde llevaba Rollos de almacenamiento, Ahí era donde Guardaba todo lo que era necesario para él.

Estaba en un pequeño bote para dos, Lo Acompañaba Un Perro De Tamaño Mediano Grande, Su pelaje era De Un Color Amarillo Arenoso, Con algunas Rayas y Manchas Negras Sobre La Parte De su espalda y Cola, De Orejas Algo Pequeñas, Su Nombre Era Isamu (Guerrero). Naruto Lo Habia Encontrado En Las Calles de La Aldea De Suna, En Ese Momento El Perro no era mas que un Cachorro Buscando Comida En La Basura Para Sobrevivir,

A Naruto Le Llamo La Atencion El adorable Cachorro Que Se Parecia A Un Mapache Que Otra Cosa, Pero Al Parecer Las personas en Suna No tenian el mismo pensamiento que el Niño Rubio, Dado al parecido que el Cachorro tenia con los mapaches Algunas Personas Lo Usaron como una excusa mas que repugnante para justificar el maltrato hacia el pequeño animal, Ya que No Podian desquitarse con el Jinchuriki Del Ichibi (Una Cola, Que tenia Forma De Mapache), Sabaku No Gaara, Que Naruto Habia Conocido Y Se Habia Convertido en su primer y unico Amigo Hasta El Momento, Se Comunicaban Atravez De Cartas Regularmente, Era un poco dificil Comunicarse entre ellos dado a los viajes de Naruto.

Pero Volviendo A La Historia, En este momento Naruto Y Su Fiel Compañero Canino, se acercaban al Pais del Remolino, Despues de Pasar un corto periodo de tiempo En Kirigakure No Sato, (Aldea oculta de la Niebla), Kiri aun estaba en Una Guerra Civil Muy sangrienta, Fue gracias a que Naruto ya tenía experiencia en otras Aldeas Shinobis que pudo meterse en primer lugar, A Naruto le habia disgustado mucho lo que estaba sucediendo en esa Aldea.

Todas las matanzas De Familias Enteras sin sentido por todos lados, Era La muestra de lo que el Ser Humano fue capaz de hacer con su Propia Maldad, Incluso si era una 'Pequeña' guerra interna. Esta era la razón por la que Naruto se quedó Tan Poco Tiempo en Kiri, Normalmente él se habría quedado Almenos 6 Meses como tiempo Regular, Pero dado al estado tan Malo de la Aldea, su propio disgusto al derramamiento de Sangre de personas Inocentes y el peligro que él y Su querido Compañero De Cuatro Patas, corrían al explorar la Aldea, dejarón Kiri en solo 2 Semanas.

Ahora mismo estaban llegando a una isla bastante Grande, Por lo que se podia ver a simple vista, Habia Un muro Gigante Mayormente desmoronado, También se podian ver Muchos Arboles Bastante grandes que cubrían la mayor parte de la Vista hacia la Aldea De Uzu. Naruto a lo lejos lo miró curioso, Por lo que él sabía, Se Suponia Que El Pais Del Remolino Poseia una protección Natural que eran Remolinos Gigantes que Mantenian Alejados a cualquiera que no Fuera del Clan Uzumaki o Algun pariente lejano de estos ultimos, por lo que A Naruto le Resultaba extraño ya que aun no estaba tan Cerca de La Aldea. 'Lo sabre cuando llegue.' Penso Naruto Hacercandose Mas a su destino.

Despues de Unos 20 Minutos De Seguir Remando, El Niño Con Bigotes y Su Compañero estaban apunto de Llegar a una orilla donde no habia tantos Arboles o Cualquier Planta que Pudiera Molestar Para Estacionar el Pequeño Bote en Un Lugar Cómodo, El Niño Se detuvo en la Orilla, Parandose, El Niño Rubio Luego Saltó Al Suelo de Su Tierra Natal, Su compañero Canino lo Siguió Mientras Sacudia Su Cola De Lado A Lado Alegremente.

Naruto Respiró Levemente Ondo para Captar Cualquier Olor Extraño Cerca en la Zona, A La Vez su fiel compañero Seguia su ejemplo. "¿Captas Algo Que Yó No Isamu? Preguntó en Voz Baja Naruto al Perro a su lado Que se concentraba."Grrrau Grrrau." Ladró/Gruñó el perro Arenoso, Naruto Sabia lo que queria decir su compañero canino, si bien el no entendia el idioma de los perros Como Los Miembros Del Clan Inuzuka, Fue el chico con bigotes quien entreno a el canino, por lo que podia entender al perro con relativa Facilidad.

Lo que su compañero queria decir era que, Habia un muy Ligero olor en el aire a lo lejos, como Si "Algo" Se estuviera Pudriendo, Muy parecido a la carne Podrida, Con esto, Naruto ya estaba sospechando que Podria Ser. "Muy Bien Isamu, Mantente Cerca y Alertame si Hueles o Escuchas Algo Mas." Un Guau Fue toda su Respuesta, Luego Los dos comenzaron una Carrera atravéz del Denzo Bosque a una velocidad de Chuunin Bajo. Estuvieron Corriendo Por una Hora sin parar hasta que finalmente llegaron al Muro Gigante Mayormente desmoronado, mas especificamente en una parte donde una gran parte del muro estaba abierto dando paso directamente a la Aldea de Uzu, Segun su Compañero Canino, El Olor de pudrefacción Provenia desde la Aldea, Al parecer, lo mas Probable que fuera, eran cadaveres.

El Niño Rubio Comenzó a Caminar hacia La Aldea, Mientras Su Perro Lo Siguió Desde Atras. De Repente Y Sin Previo Aviso Justo Despues de Cruzar El Muro, Naruto Fue abrumado Con Varias Emociónes que azotaron su mente y Corazón, Fuertes Emociónes de Lo que él creía que eran Nostalgia, Tristeza, Ira, Odio y ... ¿Traición? Naruto se pregunto en silencio Para Sí Mismo, estas emociónes no eran suyas, podía sentir claramente que Estas Emociónes Provenian de Los Pertenecientes Al Clan Uzumaki.

La Sangre Uzumaki que corria Por sus venas Tomaron Lo mejor de si, Cuando fue abrumado con tales Emociones, Unas Pocas Pequeñas Lagrimas De Mariposa Caian de sus Ojos Azul Ceruleo, Naruto Trató de detenerlas, pero fue inutil, Continuó Caminando mas profundo en la Aldea Con Su Fiel Compañero a Su Lado. Caminaron Por unos minutos Mas, Hasta que Naruto Se Detuvo Abructamente A la vez que su Corazón dio un vuelco, Horrorizado Ante La Vista Que Los Saludo a él y su Amigo Canino.

En frente del niño y el perro, se encontraban tirados en el suelo cientos, sino talvez miles, Cadaveres De Personas, No cualquier persona, Cuerpos de Personas Pertenecientes al Clan Uzumaki, Debido a La Longevidad y Muy Fuertes Cuerpos De Los Uzumakis, Que le permitian vivir mas que cualquiera, Incluso despues de Fallecidos, Sus cuerpos se conservan mucho mas tiempo, y el proceso de pudrefaccion es muy lento. Por lo que ahora, Naruto y su fiel compañero, No se encontraban mirando a una pila de esqueletos dado el tiempo transcurrido, No, En Este Momento estaban viendo los Cuerpos de Todos Los Uzumakis Asesinados en Uzu.

Cuerpos de Mujeres, Hombres y Niños/Niñas tirados por todo el Lugar, Varios de los Cadaveres llegaban a tene Extremidades menos, otros estaban empalados con varios picos de tierra, Otros Parecian haber sufrido Quemaduras Tan Graves Que Literalmente Estaban Carbonizados. Para este punto, Un rio de lagrimas caian por los ojos del Joven Uzumaki, Mientras sollozaba en silencio, No habia llorado de verdad desde que tuvo 3 Años y medio, Naruto sentia como Si su Corazón fuera fuertemente Apretado Contra su Pecho, Desgarrado ante la terrible vista de su Propia Familia Masacrada.

El Niño Uzumaki Podia sentir y Escuchar los lamentos De Los Uzumakis Fallecidos, Mientras se sostenia la cabeza, Escuchaba Las palabras llenas de Dolor Y Odio del Clan Uzumaki. ¡ESOS BASTARDOS MATARON A MIS HIJAS! Gritó con Odio la voz de un Hombre. ¡ELLOS VIOLARON A MIS NIETAS! Gritó Con Odio La voz De Una Mujer Adulta. ¡ELLOS MASACRARON A MI FAMILIA! Gritó Con Odio La Voz De Otra Mujer. ¡ESOS COBARDES NOS ATACARON EN CONJUNTO! Gritó Con Odio la voz de otro Hombre. ¡ELLOS NÓS PROMETIERON AYUDA! Gritó Con Odio la voz de otro Hombre. ¡NOSOTROS ERAMOS SU MAYOR Y MÁS LEAL ALIADO Y NÓS APUÑALARON POR LA ESPALDA! Gritó con Odio la vos De Una Mujer. ¡KONOHA NOS ATACÓ DESDE ADENTRO PARA DAR PASO A LAS DEMÁS ALDEAS Y EXTERMINARNOS! Gritó Con Odio La voz De Otra Mujer Adulta. ¡TÚ ERES UZUMAKI! ¡VÉNGANOS! ¡VÉNGANOS! ¡VÉNGANOS! ¡VÉNGANOS! Gritaron Todas Las Voces al Mismo Tiempo Que Rezonaron En La Cabeza Del Niño Con Bigotes.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Naruto solto un Grito desgarrador Al Cielo, que rezono en toda la Aldea, El niño Rubio Alzó Bruscamente Su Cabeza Y manos Mientras Sostenia Un Sello En Forma De Cruz. ¡Taju Kagebushin No Jutsu! (Jutsu Multiclones De Sombras) Gritó Naruto A La Vez Que Usaba El 50% De Todo Su Chakra Para Crear 2999 Clones, Sumandose a si Mismo Eran en total 3000 Naruto's, Rapidamente, Y Sin Nececidad de Que su Creador les Dijera que hacer, Todos los clones Comenzaron A Recojer los cuerpos de Los Uzumakis En Toda La Aldea, Icluido el Naruto Original Con La Ayuda de su fiel compañero Canino.

Despues de Un Dia entero Naruto y Sus Clones Lograron Encontrar todos Los Cuerpos de Los Uzumakis Caidos, Para porfin Darles Un Entierro Digno, Ya era de Madrugada y Naruto No Habia Parado En todo este Dia, Lo que mas le dificulto fue Mantener A 2999 Clones Durante Tanto Tiempo como lo Habia Hecho, Tambien Pudo encontrar Algunas Casas Y Edificios que se Habian Salvado de la Demolición Total, Uno de estos edificios Era La Torre Del Uzushikage, Estos Edificios y Casas Tenian Algunos Daños Aqui Y Alla, Pero estaban relativamente Intactos. La Torre del Uzushikage Era Un Lugar Que Mas tarde queria Visitar, Podria tener Algunos Pergaminos e Información Que Le seria de Utilidad.

Naruto Limpió una de Las Casas que estaban en mejor estado, Por lo que vió, era una casa para una persona, y encontro algunos objetos que obviamente le pertenecian a la persona que Vivió anteriormente aqui, La casa estaba Practicamente Vacia Ademas de los Muebles y alguna que de otra prenda de ropa esparcidos por toda la casa, Lo que causó que el Niño Rubio Sospechara Que Alguien hubiera estado Saqueando recientemente, Pero descarto la idea de 'Reciente' Por la Apariencia de Las Cosas Alguien definitivamente Habia Saqueado La Casa pero fue Hace Ya Muchos Años Atras, Luego el descubriria Quien O Quienes Habian estado Aqui Antes, Y Tambien Exploraria Toda La Aldea De Uzu.

Aunque de eso se ocuparia mas tarde, Despues de su Arduo Trabajo durante todo el dia Manteniendo Clones Sin Descanso, Necesitaba Dormir Para Recuperar Sus Energias Nuevamente, Tambien Tuvieron Una Gran Suerte, Ya Que En El Pais Todavia Quedaban Animales Para que Su Compañero Canino y Él Se Alimentaran Adecuadamente, El Niño Rubio Se quitó toda Su Ropa Superior Y Sus Pantalones, Quedando solo Con Un Par De Boxers, El Chico Bigotudo Se Acostó En La Cama, Saltando A Su lado Lo Acompaño Su Fiel Compañero Canino, Acurrucandose Entre Ellos, El Chico Rubio Habló Por ultima Vez Antes De Cerrar Sus Ojos Azul Ceruleo. "Buenas Noches Isamu, Descansa, Te Lo Has Ganado". Su Respuesta Llego en Forma De Un Gemido Suave Del Perro Parecido A Un Mapache Acurrucado A Su Lado.

"A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE"

En este Momento, Naruto de Nuevo Con 2999 de Sus Clones, se encontraban Terminando de Limpiar Un Gran Terreno Con El Objetivo de Dejar el suficiente espacio Para Poder Enterrar A Sus Familiares Caidos. Despues de Varias Horas, Naruto Junto a Sus Clones Habian terminado De Enterrar a Todos Los Uzumakis Muertos, Ahora Naruto e Isamu Se Estaban Dirigiendo A La Torre Del Uzushikage, Para revisarla y Ver si encontraban algo Que Le Ayudara En El Resto Del Entrenamiento De Naruto, Si bien todos Los edificios que habia Revisado se encontraban practicamente Vacios, Sus Clones Habian Encontrado Varios Sellos en Varios de los edificios, Sellos Muy Complejos Que No Pudo Entender, Y El Joven Rubio Creia que aun le faltaba mucho que encontrar en esos Sellos, Y La Torre del Uzushikage Era Una Muy Buena Opción, Despues de Todo, Los Uzumakis Eran Verdaderos Maestros De Los Sellos.

Finalmente, Naruto e Isamu Llegaron A La torre del Uzushikage, Isamu Empujo la puerta con sus patas Delanteras Para Abrirla, Una Vez abierta e Isamu Alla Retrocedido, Naruto Lanzó una rama Algo grande al Piso De la torre, No paso Nada, Luego Lanzó un Shuriken a cada Una De Las Paredes En Busca de Trampas, No Paso Nada, Estandos Seguros Ahora, Isamu Y Naruto Entraron A La Torre, Las paredes estaban desgastadas y ligeramente descoloridas, Con polvo acompañandolas, Todos Los pazillos y Escaleras dirigidas a La Oficina Del Uzushikage estaban de la misma forma.

Mientras Tanto, Varios Clones De Naruto estaban revisando las demas habitaciónes, Aunque por el momento no encontraron Nada, Finalmente, Despues de unos pocos Minutos de Caminata, Naruto y su fiel compañero Canino estaban En La entrada a la Oficina Del Lider De Los Uzumakis, Los Clones de Naruto se habian disipado unos segundos antes, Ya que en las demas Habitaciones solo estaban igual de Vacias.

Naruto Trato de Abrir La Puerta de La Oficina Del Anterior Kage De Uzu, La Miró Con Interes y Mucha Confusión, Habia intentado Abrir La Puerta Sin Exito Alguno, La manija apenas se movió cuando trató de girarla, Creyendo que estaba atorada, El niño Rubio tomó la manija con brusquedad usando sus dos manos, intentó abrirla con fuerza, Al Momento de hacerlo, Una Descarga electrica atravezo todo el cuerpo del Chico bigotudo, Naruto fue arrojado hacia atras Cayó en el piso con un golpe sordo, Mientras en toda la puerta aparecieron matrises de sellos que sostenian un pequeño brillo Azul, Naruto lo miró algo sorprendido, No habia esperado que la Oficina estuviera sellada, Aunque tomando en cuenta que era la Oficina Del Uzushikage, No Lo sorprendio mucho.

Ahora el Niño Rubio se preguntaba ¿Como Iba a entrar en esa Oficina? Si el apenas tenia conocimiento del Arte Del Sellado, La mente del Niño corria a mil por hora, tratando de que se le ocurriera una Idea, 'Es un sello hecho Por Quizas El Mejor en Sellos en Todo Uzu, Es Obvio Que Bloqueo cualquier Posibilidad De entrar Para Extraños, Debio de haber Dejado alguna Clase De Forma Para Poder Abrirlo, Dudo que simplemente Lo Sellara Permanentemente, Entonces, ¿Por donde Empezar? Seguramente Lo Hizo Especificamente Para que Solo Un Uzumaki Lo Resuelva.' Pensó Naruto, Y se detuvo en ese pensamiento. 'Algo Que Solo Un Uzumaki Podria Resolver.' Pensó Con Detenimiento, Una Idea Se Disparo En La Mente Del Niño Rubio. '¿Podria Ser?' Se Preguntó En Silencio Para Si Mismo El Joven Uzumaki. ' Vamos A Averiguarlo.' Terminó, Sacó un Kunai Sosteniendolo Con La Mano Izquierda, Y Luego Se llevo el filo a la palma de su mano Derecha Para Dar un rapido Corte, Lo suficientemente Profundo Para derramar un pequeño Chorro de Sangre.

Despues Procedio a Colocar su mano ensangrentada En La Puerta Para Probar Su Hipotesis, Un segundo despues, La matris de Sellos Reaccionó Al Contacto Con Su Sangre, Apareciendo Nuevamente En La Puerta, Pero Esta Vez, No Electrocuto Al Niño Rubio, Sino que, De Alguna Manera parecia reconocer Su Sangre, Luego Pareció Que estaba tomando mas De su Sangre, Por Lo que Naruto sostuvo su mano Sangrante Durante 20 Segundos enteros Mientras el Complejo Sello todo el tiempo estuvo Succionando su Sangre, Despues de eso, El Sello Finalmente dejo ir Al Niño Con Bigotes.

Naruto Dió Un Paso Atras Mientras Miraba Su Mano Derecha De Donde Le Habian Extraido Un Poco De Su Sangre, Luego Miró La Puerta en Frente Ahora Desbloqueada, Lo que Llamó Su Atención Fue El Mensaje Grabado Que Apareció En La Puerta, Por lo que podia ver, El Mensaje Lo Habia Escrito el Uzushikage por si algun dia un Uzumaki Regresara A la Aldea, El Mensaje Decia Asi: "Joven Uzumaki, Si Estas Leyendo Esto, Significa que Nuestro Clan A Sido Arrasado, Y Que Tu O Ustedes, Son Decendientes De Algunos De los Pocos Uzumakis Que Lograron Escapar, Entre Ellos Mi Hija, Uzumaki Kushina".

Al Leer esto Naruto Se Sorprendió Mucho, No Habia Hablado Mucho De Su Madre En Los Ultimos 3 Años, Ya que era un Punto Muy Sensible Para El, Aun Asi, Nunca Espero Descubrir Que Su Tan Querida Madre, Era La Hija Del Lider Del Clan Uzumaki, Convirtiendola En La Legitima Heredera, y Practicamente En La Princesa De Uzu, Naruto Sonrió Con Alegria, Una Pequeña Sonrisa Sincera Plasmada En su Cara, El Habia Descubierto Un Poco Mas Sobre su Linaje, Eso Lo Alegró Sin Fin, Pero El Mensaje No Terminaba Ahi, Por Lo Que Continuó Leyendo.

"Mi Querida Hija Fue Enviada a Konoha Dias Antes Del Inminente Ataque Hacia Nosotros, Por lo que no me sorprenderia que Mi Amada Hija Alla Sido Engañada Por Los Malditos De Konoha, Ese Es Mi Unico Arrepentimiento, No Poder Contarle La Verdad A Mi Hija. En Fin, En esta Oficina Solo Esta El 20% Del Conocimiento Que Nosotros Uzumakis Tenemos, Uselo Como Mejor Le Parezca, El Restante 80% Exclusibamente Solo Un Uzumaki De Sangre Real Puede Obtenerlo, En Tal Caso Obtendra Varios Beneficios Mas Que Un Uzumaki Comun, De Ser Asi, Solo Te Pido Que Lleves El Nombre Uzumaki En Lo Mas Alto, Has Lo que Nosotros No Hicimos Cuando Tuvimos La Oportunidad, No Cometas Los Mismos Errores Que Nos Llevaron a La Destrucción, Muestrale Al Mundo El Porque Los Uzumakis Fueron Tan Temidos, Todos Nosotros Tenemos Nuestra Fe En Ti Joven Uzumaki, No Nos Decepciónes.

Firma: Takeshi Uzumaki."

Naruto Terminó De Leer El Mensage Grabado Atentamente, Un Poco De Orgullo se Podia Ver En Sus Ojos Azul Ceruleos, Pero Sobre Todo, Se Podia Ver Mucha Determinación Desvordando En Sus Ojos, Naruto Ya Tenia Otro Objetivo Que Cumplir, Acompañado Con Los Ladridos Alegres De Su Fiel Compañero Canino.

Naruto Tomó La Manija Otra Vez, Y Abrió La Puerta, Naruto E Isamu Entraron, Y Naruto Se Sorprendió Un Poco ante la vista, A Diferencia del resto del edificio, no, a diferencia del Pais Entero, La Oficina Estaba completamente Limpia, sin polvo visible, sin descoloración ni desgaste, Nada en absoluto, Los Muebles De La Habitación, Que Eran Varios Estanteres, 4 En Total, Dos estaban Llenos de Libros, y Los Otros Dos Estaban Llenos De Pergaminos, Aun se veian como si fueran nuevos,

Al Igual que el escritorio en medio de la Habitación, Que Por Cierto Tenia Un Pergamino Solitario Sobre el, Y Una Foto Con Un Marco De Madera, En La Foto Se Podia Ver A 3 Personas, Todos PeliRojos Con Ojos Violetas Profundos, Una Pequeña Niña Estaba En Medio de los tres, Parecia Tener No Mas d Años, Su ropa era simple, Llevaba Una Camisa Blanca Con El Simbolo Uzumaki En El Frente, y Pantalones Rojos Claros, A Su Lado Izquierdo Habia Una Mujer Muy Bella, Tenia Su Cabello Recogido En Una Cola De Caballo, con dos mechones Lizos Enmarcando Su Rostro, Con Una Banda Para La Cabeza En Su Frente Con El Simbolo Uzumaki En El Centro, Una Sonrisa Calida Acompañando Sus Lavios con un Poco de Pintura Lavial Roja Sangre, Su Vestimenta Concistia En Un Kimono Rosa, Decorado Con Pequeños Remolinos Rojos, Una Cinta De Color Salmón Mantenia Todo En Su Lugar, Parecia Estar en Sus Veintitantos Años.

Y Finalmente, En Su Lado Derecho Habia Un Hombre Corculento, Con Barba y Bigote un Poco Largo, Estaba vestido Con Una Armadura Samurai Negra Con El Simbolo Uzumaki En Su Pecho Y Hombro Izquierdo, Debajo de la Armadura Tenia Camisa de Tela Azul Oscura De Mangas Largas, Detras En Su Espalda Sobresalian Dos Empuñaduras de Lo Que Parecian ser Dos Espadas Gemelas, Mientras Su Cabello Rojo Largo, caia libremente en su espalda, Tambien tenia una banda para la cabeza De Uzu. La imagen se complemento Con Los tres Sonriendo Felizmente Hacia La Camara. El Joven Niño Rubio Sintió como su Corazón Ganaba Una Nueva Calidez, En Verdad Parecian Muy Felices La Pequeña Familia De 3.

Naruto Comenzó A Caminar alrededor de la Habitación, Se dirigió al estante a la derecha de la habitación que Estaba Lleno de Pergaminos, En El Estante Decia que eran Pergaminos De Jutsus Elementales De Las 5 Naturalezas De Chakra, Tambien Habian Unos Cuantos Rollos de almacenamiento, Habian Rollos que Iban Del Rango D, Hasta El Rango A, Curiosamente, En Esta estanteria en especifico, se encontraban mas jutsus de Los Elementos Agua Y Viento, Que Eran Sus Afinidades Secundarias y Primarias Respectivamente.

Luego Se Dirigió Al Segundo Estante Que Tenia Los Otros Pergaminos, En El Estante Se Leia Kenjutsu, eran los diferentes Estilos de Kenjutsu, Entre los que mas Abundaban eran Los Del Estilo De Kenjutsu Uzumaki, Luego Fue a inspecciónar el resto de Los Dos Estanteres, Los otros dos tenian libros, que eran para estudiar mas que otra cosa, Politica, Matematicas, Ciencias Etcetera, Despues Se dirigió al escritorio para Ver el contenido del Pergamino Puesto En Su Centro, Intentó Abrirlo Con Un Poco de su Chakra, Pero el rollo en su mano no se abrió, Naruto Miró el Centro del Pergamino Habia un pequeño sello, Tenia algunos Kanjis que se parecian a los que de la tenian La Puerta de Antes,

Rapidamente El Niño Rubio Se Cortó Su dedo indice de su mano derecha, Puso una gota de Sangre sobre el sello, este comenzó a brillar un poco antes de desaparecer, Luego Abrió El Pergamino Para ver su contenido, Era Un Mapa, por lo que parecia ser el mapa de Uzu, Tambien tenia una Nota Pegada con algo escrito, que decia Asi: "¡Felicidades! Joven Uzumaki, Si Abriste este Pergamino, Significa Que Perteneces Al Linaje Real De Uzumaki, Uno De Mis Descendientes, En este pergamino Esta El Mapa Hacia El Verdadero Tesoro Mas Sagrado De Los Uzumakis, E instrucciónes Sobre como desabilitar las trampas Puestas, Te llevara a Todo Nuestro conocimiento de las Artes Shinobis En General, Y tendras Conocimiento De Nuestros Mayores Secretos. Recuerda Joven Uzumaki, Si eres En Verdad Digno, Portaras El Tesoro Mas Poderoso De Todos Los Uzumakis, Que Nadie En Nuestra Historia A Podido Portar, Ni siquiera El Mismo Shodaime Uzushikage, Mi Padre, Ashina Uzumaki, Buena Suerte Joven Uzumaki, Confiamos En Ti.

Firma: Con Todo Orgullo, Takeshi Uzumaki, Nidaime Uzushikage."

Naruto Lo leyó con Mucha Emocion, No era Para Menos, Con Todos los pergaminos en esta habitación, Cualquiera Se Podria Convertir En Uno de los Mas poderosos y Temidos Shinobis En El Mundo, Y al descubrir que Podria tener acceso A Mas De ese Conocimiento, E Incluso podria haber un arma, o tesoro como lo decia la carta, Sumamente Poderosa que ni el Mismo Shodaime Uzushikage Pudo Portar, Con todo eso, Naruto estaba apunto de explotar de emocion por decirlo menos, Aunque Se Contuvo. "Vamos Isamu, Buscaremos El Tesoro Uzumaki." Terminó un poco mas Animado que antes.

Naruto e Isamu Se dirigian al Norte de La Isla de Uzu, Todos Los Secretos De Los Uzumakis, Estaban, Literalmente, Bajo Tierra, Habian En total 3 Caminos Subterraneos, que pasaban por toda la Aldea, El Primero era solo Uno Falso En Forma De un Mediano Laverinto Mejorado Con Sellos, Funcionaba Para Atrapar a los posibles Invasores Que Los Persiguieran, El Segundo era un Refugio Para Las Personas Que no podian Luchar, Estaba Protegido con Sellos, El Tercero y Ultimo, Era El Mas Grande De Los tres, Era Donde Guardaban Todos Los Secretos Que Tienen, Que solo el Lider del Clan Y Sus Descendientes Pueden Entrar, Era el que mas protegido con Sellos Del Mas Alto Nivel Estaba, Solo Los de Sangre Real De Uzumaki Podrian Desabilitar Las Trampas Puestas En Ese Lugar, Y El Joven Rubio tenia las Instrucciones Para Hacerlo.

El Rubio con bigotes y su fiel compañero Canino, Llegaron a la Ubicacion especificada, estaba oculta en una pequeña casa alejadas del resto, a simple vista parecia una casa comun y corriente como todas las demas de la Aldea, Segun Las Instrucciones, Dentro de la casa apenas entrando, deberia ser capaz de ver Un "Sello De Camuflaje" Modificado que tenia aspectos muy especificos, que ni el mismo "Byakugan" seria capaz de ver a menos que cumpla las especificaciones del Sello, Por Alguna Razon, El Linaje Real De Los Uzumakis Tienen una Firma de Chakra Bastante Distintiva, Por lo que se debe liberar una Pequeña parte de este, Haciendo que el Sello lo rreconozca para dejar que lo vea.

Una vez sea capaz de ver el Sello, Debe Seguir Con Poner Un Poco De Su Sangre Y Un Poco De Su Chakra, Una Vez Hecho esto, una Puerta y Manija se haran visible, la pequeña entrada Estara desbloqueada para bajar y empezar con lo Verdaderamente dificil de Desarmar las trampas puestas para proteger el lugar. Isamu se subió al Hombro izquierdo de Naruto Para bajar Con El, Por Las escaleras Verticales Hacia La Planta Subterranea, El Niño Con Bigotes Tuvo que estar bajando durante 15 Minutos Enteros, Lo Que Hablaba de la Absurda Distancia entre la Superficie y La Zona de Donde Los Uzumakis Guardaban Sus Secretos.

Finalmente, Naruto e Isamu Llegaron hasta el final de las escaleras verticales, Solo para encontrar, Un muro con un Enorme Anagrama que debia resolver por si mismo, Segun las instrucciónes luego seguian cadenas de sellos que debian cumplir un patron en especifico, Uno mas dificil que el anterior. Naruto dió un pequeño suspiro, esto le tomaria mucho tiempo Resolver.

"5 HORAS MAS TARDE"

Naruto estaba muy impresionado pero fascinado a la Vez, De Cuanto le costó llegar hasta aqui, incluso con instrucciónes, y siendo el Genio que era, le Tomó 5 Malditas horas para Desbloquear Todas Las Entradas y Trampas. "Tu No Ayudes, Descuida Yó Estoy Muy Bien Haciendolo Todo Solo." Habló Naruto Sarcasticamente Hacia su Perro Que Estaba a Su lado Acostado cómodamente en el suelo, Y le respondia a su dueño con dos alegres "Guau Guau", Mientras Naruto Ponia Los Ojos En Blanco y se volvia para terminar de una vez de abrir el ultimo Sello en La Base Subterranea.

Y Finalmente, Lo Logro, Logro Abrir el Ultimo conjunto de Sellos, En Cuanto Hizo esto, La Matris de Sellos se extendió por la Doble Puerta y Terminó de Abrirse, El Maestro de Sellos Quien fue el que los Instaló en primer lugar, Hubiera tardado solo unos pocos Minutos en Abrirse Paso Por el extenso Lugar, Sin necesidad de pasar Tantos Problemas Con Los Sellos Colocados, Ya que era un Maestro de Sellos Podria Desactivarlos y Activarlos Temporalmente Cuando Quisiera.

Naruto Tomó la manija de la puerta Izquierda Abrió la puerta para pasar, Dió 3 pasos adentro, y Lo que Vió Lo dejo boquiabierto, en frente del niño Y el perro parecido a un Mapache Habian Varios "Parques" Gigantezcos, que cumplian determinadas funciones, El Primero era el "Parque de Herramientas Y Herreria", Donde estaban todas las herramientas y La Forja Para Las Armas, El Segundo era el "Parque De Armeria Ninjas", Donde Habia Toda Clase de Armas Shinobis, El Tercero era el "Parque De Estudio", Servia para Cubrir todas las Areas Academicas, El Cuarto era el "Parque De Jutsus", Cubria Todas Las Ramas Del Shinobi, Taijutsu, Tambien De Jutsus Normales Como Elementales, El Quinto Era "El Parque De Kenjutsu", Algo Sorprendente Era Que El tamaño del Parque, Facilmente Podria Ser Del Mismo Tamaño De Dos Parques Juntos, Obviamente Cubria Todo el Conocimiento De Los Uzumakis En Kenjutsu.

El Sexto Era El "Parque De Sanidad", Donde Se Guardaban Todas Las Herramientas Medicas, Al Igual Que Cubria Todo El Conocimiento Uzumaki Sobre Los Jutsus Medicos, El Septimo Era El "Parque De Viveres", Era Donde Se Guardaban Todas Las Reservas De Comidas Que Los Uzumakis Tenian.

El Ultimo Era, A Falta de una Mejor Palabra, Monstruoso, en terminos de Tamaños, Seria La Combinacion de 4 Parques Completos, "El Parque De Sellos Y Kinjutsu", Era Absurdo el tamaño que Tenia. '¿Como Demonios Puede Ser Tan Grande? Esto No Tiene Ningun Sentido, En Extension y Tamaño Es imposible que Algo Tan Grande Pueda Caver en Una Isla Mediana, Un Lugar Asi, Minimo podria Ser La Mitad Del Pais Del Fuego Y Se Supone que Esta Isla Es Bastante pequeña en comparación Solo Con Las Demas Aldeas, Y Si de alguna manera Extendieron los Parques Mas Abajo, la estructura de Roca Seria muy Fragil, y el agua podria Undir este lugar en Minutos, No Tiene Sentido.' Pensó Naruto en Reflección.

Una vez que el Niño Rubio Salió de su Sorpresa Comenzó a Caminar Directamente Hacia "El Parque De Sellos" No queriendo perder mas tiempo En Tratar de ver los demas. Luego Abrió la Puerta De Metal Deslizandola Aun Lado, Entró Acompañado De Su Perro, Tal y Como Se Veia Por Afuera, El Lugar Era Enormente Grande, Estanteres De 3 Metros Repletos De Pergaminos enfocados Solo A Los Sellos, Al Lado Izquierdo del Enorme Lugar, Habia Unn Habitacion Grande Con El Nombre De "Kinjutsu" De Madera Para Separar del Resto, Tambien en frente del Niño Y Su Perro, Habia Un Pequeño Altar Donde se encontraba un extraño Sello, Que Segun las Instrucciónes Solo Debia Dejar Caer Una Gota De Su Sangre Para Descubrir Lo Que Habia Dentro.

El Niño Con Bigotes Hizo Lo Indicado, y Puso Una Gota de su Sangre Sobre El Sello, Luego De Que este Brillara Un Poco, No Paso Nada, Naruto Se Confundió Un Poco Con Esto, el esperaba que Saliera otro pergamino o Quizas Algun Tipo De Arma. El Niño Se Puso Rigido Cuando Sintió Una Mano Firme Se Pozó Sobre Su Hombro Derecho, El Niño Estaba Apunto de Atacar Cuando Una Voz Profunda Habló Detras De El. "Esta Bien Niño, No Voy Hacerte Daño, Calmate." Habló En Un Tono Suave Pero Firme Que Obligó Al Niño Rubio A Obedecer Las Palabras Del Hombre Desconocido, Y Se Calmó, Cuando Se Dió La Vuelta, No esperaba ver A La Persona que estaba En Frente.

El Hombre Se Rió un Poco Por La Cara De Sorpresa Del Niño Con Bigotes y Su Perro, Naruto Miró Al Hombre parado en frente de el Con Mucha Sorpresa, Era Un Hombre Corculento, Con Barba y Bigote un Poco Largo, Estaba vestido Con Una Armadura Samurai Negra Con El Simbolo Uzumaki En Su Pecho Y Hombro Izquierdo, Debajo de la Armadura Tenia Camisa de Tela Azul Oscura De Mangas Largas, Detras En Su Espalda Sobresalian Dos Empuñaduras de Lo Que Parecian ser Dos Espadas Gemelas, Mientras Su Cabello Rojo Largo, caia libremente en su espalda, Tambien tenia una banda para la cabeza De Uzu, En Frente del Niño Rubio estaba el Mismo Takeshi Uzumaki en Persona.

"Vamos Chico, Cuanto piensas quedarte Viendome Asi? Atraeras Moscas, Lo Sabes." Habló en Un Tono Divertido, Haciendo Que El Niño Salga de su estupor.

"Eres Takeshi Uzumaki." Naruto Afirmó, Y el Hombre Solo Asintió A sus palabras. "¿Pero Como Estas Vivo?, Yó mismo Enterre tu Cadaver Que Estaba En El Centro De La Aldea." Preguntó Naruto Muy Confundidó Con El Asunto.

"Te Respondere Luego, Pero Si No te Importa, Puedo preguntar, ¿Kushina Es Tu Madre?" Preguntó Con Curiosidad el Hombre, Era Obvio Que Tenia Algun Vinculo Con Ella, De No Ser Asi El Niño Nunca Habria Llegado Tan lejos, pero eso no Queria Necesariamente decir que fuera Su Hijo directo, Por Lo Que Queria Asegurarse Primero. El Ambiente se puso Ligeramente Tenso e Incómodo, Cuando el Niño Rubio Bajo La Mirada Causando que su Cabello Sombreara Sus Ojos, Despues de unos segundos de Silencio El Niño Habló.

"Si, Uzumaki Kushina Es Mi Madre, Ella Murió la Noche De Mi Nacimiento Protegiendome." Respondió Algo Sombrio el Joven Niño, Sorprendiendo Al Uzumaki Mayor, Que Indico al Niño que explicara Mas Adetalle Su Historia."Pues, Mi Madre Era La Antigua Jinchuriki del Kyuubi, en la noche en la que me estaba dando A Luz, el Kyuubi de Alguna Manera Pudo escapar de Su Sello, y Ataco Konoha, Entonces El Yondaime Hokage Lo llevó a un lugar alejado de la Aldea Para Sellarlo Otra Vez en Un Nuevo Contenedor, Mientras Mi Madre Sostenia al Kyuubi Con Sus Cadenas De Adamantina apesar de estar Muy Agotada, El Kyuubi en un intento desesperado por No Ser Sellado De Nuevo, Trató de matarme con una de sus Garras y Mi Madre se Pusó en Medio Protegiendome Con Su Propio Cuerpo." Terminó en un tono Triste, Mientras Una pequeña Lagrima caia de Uno De sus Ojos.

Takeshi estaba, Muy Sorprendido y Triste A La Vez Por Conocer el destino de Su Hija, Por lo que comprendió el dolor del Joven Niño Rubio, Puso Una mano sobre su cabeza para tranquilizarlo, Cosa que funcionó Hasta Cierto Punto, Luego procedió a Hablar.

"Bueno, Ahora es Mi Turno, Yo No estoy exactamente vivo." Dijo, Y Naruto Iba a preguntar pero El Uzumaki Mayor Alzó Su Mano Derecha Para Evitar que el Niño Hablara. "Mira, Te explicare todo, Asi que Por Favor No Me Interrumpas." Pidió Amablemente Y El Niño Asintió en Afirmativo, Guardaria sus preguntas Para Mas Tarde. "Bien, Veras, Yo Si Estoy Muerto, El Sello en la mesa Funciona Como Un Reanimador, Por Asi Decirlo, La Persona Tiene Que dejar Un Pedazo de su Alma en el Sello, Luego Todo lo que necesita es Una Gota De Sangre Que Coincida Con El Que Esta Puesto en el Sello, Toma Solo Lo Necesario, Para que se active el resto de su función, que seria, Literalmente, Traer temporalmente a La Persona Nuevamente a la Vida, Con Un Cuerpo Y Una Nueva Alma Reconstruidos En Su Totalidad, Por eso solo Alguien Con La Sangre Real Uzumaki Podria Traerme de Vuelta." Terminó, Y Naruto estaba muy Impresionado con su explicación, Traer A una persona a la vida temporalmente, era, Bueno, Extraordinario, Por decirlo Menos.

"Ahora Te Explicare Todo Lo que Necesitas Saber." Dijo, Y Naruto Puso Toda Su Atención En El Hombre Barbudo. "Bueno, Empesare por Como Surgió Nuestro Clan, Mi Abuelo Fue Quien Comenzó Todo, Obviamente El No Fue El Primero De Nuestro Clan, Su Nombre Era Uzumaki Sotaru, Un Hombre Muy Sabio, Paciente, Sereno, Justo, Y Un Gran Lider, Era Todo Un Prodigio en Cada Sentido De La Palabra, Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, Kenjutsu, Pero Sobretodo, El Fue Un Verdadero Maestro Del Fuinjutsu, Popularmente Se Cree, Que el "Arte Del Sellado" Solo Tiene 10 Niveles En Total, Lo Cual Esta Mas Que Lejos de La Realidad, Esos 10 Niveles que todos creen que si los alcanzan Ya Son Maestros de Sellos, Mi Abuelo Sin Embargo,

Los Clasificó Como Los 10 Niveles Basicos, Que Personas Fuera de Nuestro Clan Tienen Acceso, Mi Abuelo Creo el Fuinjutsu Uzumaki, Que Conciste En 15 Niveles, No 10 Como Todos Creen, Este tipo de Fuinjutsu Solo Lo Puede Hacer Un Uzumaki, Para hacerlo hay que pasar los 10 Niveles Basicos, Y Luego Se Puede Continuar Con El Fuinjutsu Uzumaki de 15 Niveles." Se detuvo para ver si el niño prestaba atención, Una Ves asegurado, Continuó." Mi Abuelo Fue El Primero y El Unico en Lograr Los 15 Niveles de Uzumaki Hasta La Fecha, Con Los Sellos Mi Abuelo fue capaz De Hacer Verdaderas Maravillas,

El Fue El que comenzó la Idea De Establecer Una Aldea Para El Clan, Aunque Fue Su Unico Hijo Ashina, Quien Completo la idea de su padre Convirtiendose en el Shodaime Uzushikage, Mi Abuelo Tambien Creó el Arma Mas Poderosa En Toda La Historia De Los Uzumakis, La Legendaria Espada Z, O Si prefieres La Espada Uzumaki, Desde que la Creo, Nadie A Sido Capaz De Portar La Legendaria Espada, Se Supone que Los Sellos En la Espada Son capaces de Saber Cuando Una Persona Es Digna Y de esta manera portarla, Nadie Sabe Que es lo que se Necesita Para Ser Dignos para La Espada, Ni tampoco sabemos que clase de Atributos Tenga,

Pero Lo que si Sabemos es que Si Eres Verdaderamente Digno La Punta Del Pomo De La Espada Brillara En Rojo, Dando a entender que si eres Digno, Tambien la Espada Es Muy Muy, Muy Pesada, Por lo que si no cumples con la fuerza fisica necesaria No podras Utilizar la espada Libremente, Otra cosa es que si No Eres Uzumaki De Sangre Real, Y Tratas De Tomar La Espada, Moriras." Terminó Serio Takeshi, Luego de unos Segundos Continuó."Como Ya Dije Antes, Mi Padre Ashina Completo la Idea de mi abuelo sobre construir una Aldea Para Nosotros y Se Convirtió en el "Primer Uzushikage", En Nuestra Familia Eramos 5 En Total, Mi Padre y Madre, Yo Fui su primer Hijo, Tenia Una Hermana Y Hermano Poco Menores Que Yo, El Nombre De Mi Hermana era Mito Uzumaki, Y El De Mi Hermano Akira Uzumaki,

Mi Padre En El Fuinjutsu Uzumaki Tenia Un Nivel 13, Lastimosamente no tenia la Misma Absurda Habilidad que su Padre, por lo que le tomó mas tiempo llegar hasta Ahi, y Hubiera llegado Al Nivel 15 de No Haber Muerto, El Murió a la edad de 67 Años, Fue Asesinado ... Por su Propio Hijo, Mi Hermano Akira." Habló en un tono triste con algo de Culpa Acompañandolo, Miró A Naruto esperando que preguntara Algo, Pero Al Ver que no lo haria, Continuó."Las razones de Mi hermano para hacer lo que Hizo eran que, Nuestro Padre Pensaba en retirarse de su cargo, podria seguir unos cuantos años mas, Pero decidio que ya era hora de que el Clan cambiase De Lider, Mi hermano Queria con todo su ser convertirse en el sucesor, Pero Nuestro Padre Se habia negado a pasarle el mando de Uzushikage A El, en cambio me nombró ami como el siguiente Uzushikage,

Por lo que, Furioso, atacó a mi Padre por la espalda, debilitandolo, luego de una dura y brutal batalla, Lo Asesinó, para cuando Yo Regrese esa fue la escena que me encontre, Mi Hermano me atacó, luchamos, pero el estaba herido de su pelea anterior, por lo que no me resultó dificil vencerlo, dio una muy buena pelea pero sus heridas le pasaron Factura, Pensaba dejarlo vivir, pero el Intentó autodestruirse y llevarme en el Proceso, pero falló, Despues me converti en Nidaime Uzushikage.

"Ahora te explicare como fue exactamente arrasado Uzu, Esta Bien?". Recibió un asentimiento departe de Su Nieto, Y Continuó."Veras, Nosotros Uzumakis Somos Parientes Lejanos De Los Senjus, Mi padre despues de establecer Uzu, Hizo Una Alianza Con Hashirama Senju, Que derivó a la alianza entre Nuestras Aldeas, Mi Hermana Mito Se Casó Con Hashirama, Yó personalmente No Lo Aprovaba, Por que Hashirama Era Un Imbecil Total, una Ardilla con medio Cerebro Es Mas Inteligente que el, Y Mi punto de vista sobre que era Un Imbecil Retrasado Se reforzó aun mas, Cuando el Capturó a Los 8 Bijus, y Los Regalo a las Demas Aldeas Shinobis, Con la Estupida idea de Establecer un equilibrio de Poder, Con La Esperanza de que Asi Habria Paz, ¿Puedes creer esa tonteria?, Por Cierto Mi Hermana Mito Se Habia Sellado el Kyuubi en si misma para proteger a su Imbecil Esposo, Que estaba en medio de una pelea con Uchiha Madara." Dijo Takeshi, y Naruto tuvo que estar de acuerdo Con Su Abuelo, Hashirama Fue Un Completo Estupido.

"En Fin, Obviamente, la Estupida idea de Hashirama Falló Miserablemente, Lo que, Ironicamente, Lejos de traer La Paz, Llevó a la Primera Gran Guerra Shinobi, Donde Hashirama Perdió La Vida, Yó Personalmente Habria hecho Pedazos A Hashirama Por Regalar A Los Bijus, al Igual Que Mi Padre, Pero Mi Hermana evitó que hicieramos algo en contra de su esposo, Rogandole A mi Padre que lo Perdonara, El Amor de Nuestro Padre Por Nosotros Siempre estuvo en Lo Mas Alto En Su Corazón, Por lo que perdonó a Hashirama, y dejó que las demas Aldeas se Queden Con Los Bijus, Algo de lo que se Arrepintió Solo Unos Meses Mas Tarde, Es Aqui cuando sucede lo de mi hermano, Una Vez Que Nuestro Padre y Hermano Murieron, Le pedi a Mito que regresara a la Aldea, Cosa Que se nego, Alegando que Era su deber proteger el Legado De Hashirama, Yo Estaba Honestamente Furioso Con Ella,

Nuestro Padre y Hermano Acababan de Morir, Y A Ella solo le importaba La Estupida ideologia de su esposo , Esta Bien , El Tambien falleció, pero al menos Podria haber Venido al Funeral del Padre que la Crió, Algo que no Hizo. Despues de la muerte de Hashirama, Su Hermano Menor se Convirtió en el Nidaime Hokage, A Diferencia de Su Hermano Mayor, Tobirama era un hombre muy listo que era de Respetar, serio y calculador, Pero Muy Paranoico, Veia Enemigos Donde No Los Habia, Es Por eso Que, Las Ambiciones y Estupidez de Las Personas No Tienen Limites, Tobirama se habia visto Muy Interesado En Nuestro Fuinjutsu, Como Un Arma Muy Poderosa Para Konoha, Sabia Que Yó No Regalaria Nuestros Secretos Solo Por El, Por lo que el recurrió a mi hermana, Usando La Muerte de su Hermano Como Ventaja, Manipuló A Mito Para que le enseñara Fuinjutsu Basico,

Luego Intentó que Mito Le enseñara Nuestros Secretos, Pero Mito Tenia Poco Conocimiento de ellos, Ya Que Nuestro Padre Sabia lo descuidada era, Por Lo que Solo Le compartio Una De Sus Creaciones, La Mascara Del Shinigami." Tomó Otra Pausa Para ver si su Nieto Preguntaria, Pero El Niño Solo Le indicó que continuara."La Mascara del Shinigami, Sirve Para Invocar A Este Ultimo Sin Morir Por Invocarlo, Y La Mascara Obliga Al Shinigami A Obedecer a su Portador, Algo que en las Manos Equivocadas Es Enormemente Peligroso, Mito Solo Sabia de La Masacara, Por lo que ella Simplemente Pensó Que Ese Era Nuestro Mas Grande Tesoro, Dado Que en ese Dia En Concreto, Estaba Haciendo Modificaciones Aqui, El Pergamino Que Contenia La Mascara, Fue Puesto En Mi Oficina, Un Lugar Muy Seguro, Pero Mito Era Mi Hermana, Ella Tenia Acceso A Mi Oficina,

Por Lo Que Luego Robó La Mascara Del Shinigami, Junto a Otros Pocos Pergaminos De Fuinjutsu "Basico", Entonces La Mascara Del Shinigami Cayó en Manos De Tobirama, Al Igual que La Tecnica Por La Que Fue Muy Conocido, El Hiraishin, La Teletransportacion Del Espacio Tiempo, Y La Base de otro Jutsu Prohibido, El Edo Tensei, Esta tecnica Fue Un Pequeño Proyecto Hecho Por Un Jounin Uzumaki, Que Basicamente Fue Inspirada En el Sello De Resurrección Temporal, A Diferencia De Este Ultimo, Que Solo Se revive a alguien Temporalmente, El Edo Tensei Se trata de Revivir A una Persona, Pero no estan revividos del Todo, si mas bien son unos No Muertos, Con Un Cuerpo Inmortal Y Reservas De Chakra Inagotables, No tienen Sangre En Sus Venas, Por Lo que No Necesitan Comer Ni Dormir, Son Soldados Medio Revividos Que son Controlados Como Marionetas Por Su Invocador Para Luchar Por el,

Normalmente Solo Se Necesitaria El Cuerpo De La Persona, Una Gran Cantidad De Chakra y La Sangre de quien Lo Invoca, Pero La Versión de Tobirama es aun mas Retorcida e Incompleta, Ya Que Mito Solo Se Llevó Un Pergamino Incompleto del Edo Tensei, Por Lo Que Para La Versión De Tobirama, Para Traer a Alguien De Vuelta Necesitas Un Sacrificio, Un Alma Por Otra. Mito Reemplazó Todo Lo que Robó Por Pergaminos Falsos, Yo Estupidamente, Tarde en darme Cuenta de esto, Ya que No revise apropiadamente Los Pergaminos, Ni Tampoco sospeche Que Mito Haria Algo Asi, Como Sea, Una Vez que Tobirama Obtuvo Todo Lo Que Queria De Mito, Pero Todavia Era Necesaria Para Una Ultima Cosa, Aqui es donde Empieza La Segunda Gran Guerra Shinobi,

Un Mes Antes De Morir, Tobirama Comenzó A Meterle Ideas En La Cabeza De Mito Sobre Que Nos Estabamos Volviendo Demasiado Fuertes, Y Que Nosotros Tratariamos De Traicionar El Legado De Hashirama, Atacando Su Aldea A La Minima Oportunidad, Utilizando El Hecho de que Ni Su Padre y Madre Ni Sus Hermanos Aprovaban Su Matrimonio, Aunque Me Duela Admitirlo, Funcionó Perfectamente, Por Lo Que Ella y Tobirama Comenzaron A Planear Como Destruirnos, Mito Sabia Que Sin Importar Que, Nunca podrian atacar Con Los Sellos De Barrera y Remolinos Estando Activos, Por Lo Que Ella Puso Varios Sellos Conectados Entre si que desabilitarian las defenseas Colocadas En Toda La Aldea, Mientras Tobirama Reunia Un Ejercito Masivo Para Atacar, Si Bien Ya Se Tenia Un Plan el cual cada detalle Fue Tomado, No eran lo suficientemente Arrogantes Para creer que solo con eso Seriamos Derrotados, Aqui Ya Habian Pasado 4 Años Desde que Tobirama Murió, Y Su Predecesor El Sandaime Hokage Continuó Con Los Planes De Su Sensei, La Guerra se Habia Trasladado Hacia Amegakure,

Por Lo que tanto, Mito E Hiruzen Se Pusieron A Crear Un Veneno Mortal Junto A Uno De Los Estudiantes De Este Ultimo, Para Que Asi Lo Esparcieran Por Toda La Aldea, Debilitandonos Severamente, Si bien el veneno era Mortal, Gracias A Nuestros Fuertes Cuerpos Y Longevidad, La Mayoria Sobrevivió, Y Luego El Inminente Ataque Se Produjo, Fuimos Brutalmente Atacados Por Miles de Shinobis Pertenecientes a 12 Aldeas Distintas, Mito Plantó Sellos Del Hirashin en La Aldea Enviando Shinobis De Konoha Desde Adentro, Fue Una Masacre Total.

Los Pocos Que Lograron Sobevivir Se Dispersaron Por Las Naciónes Elementales, Otros Pocos Fueron Usados Como Contenedores De Jinchuriki, Otros Como Herramientas Sin Sentido. Entiendes Ahora Naruto, Entiendes que Konoha No Solo No Nos Avisó Sobre El Ataque, Sino Que Participó Abiertamente En El, Es Por eso que Comparto Todo Esto Contigo, Es La Razón Por La Que te cuento Tantos Secretos de Nuestro Clan, Quiero Justicia Para El Clan Uzumaki, Quiero Que Nuestras Almas Descansen En Paz, Por Favor Naruto, Te Ruego Que, Almenos, Reconstruyas Nuestro Clan, Y Supera Su Antigua Gloria, Te Pido Que No Cometas Los Mismos Errores Que Nosotros, Lleva El Nombre Uzumaki A Lo Mas Alto." Terminó Takeshi, Mirando Directamente a Los Ojos Al Niño Con Bigotes.

Naruto Miro A Su Abuelo Directamente A Los Ojos Atentamente, Azul Ceruleo y Violeta Profundo Se Encontraron, Un Poco De Orgullo se Podia Ver En Sus Ojos Azul Ceruleos, Pero Sobre Todo, Se Podia Ver Mucha Determinación Desvordando En Sus Ojos, Naruto Ya Tenia Otro Objetivo Que Cumplir. "Tengo Que Llevar el Nombre Del Clan Uzumaki A Su Antigua Gloria, Debo Traer Paz A Las Almas De Los Uzumakis Caidos Con Justicia, Ustedes Pusieron Su Esperanza En Mi, Y No Los Voy Adecepciónar, No Me Rendire Hasta Que Lo Consiga, No Pienso Retroceder Nunca, Es Una Promesa , Y Uzumaki Naruto Siempre Cumple Sus Promesas." Dijo Naruto Con Una Vóz De Acero Llena de Determinación Ante El Pedido De Su Abuelo Uzumaki, Acompañado Con Los Ladridos Alegres De Su Fiel Compañero Canino.

Takeshi Sonrió Calidamente Hacia Su Nieto, Viendolo Con Una Combinación De Cariño y Orgullo Claramente Visibles En Sus Ojos, Luego Habló Otra Vez."Bien, Esto es lo que Are, Usare Un Sello Para Pasarte Un Mucho Mejor Conocimiento Sobre Los Sellos De Este Lugar, Para que Asi No tengas que tardar Horas En Entrar y Salir De Aqui, Pero Solo Eso, El Resto Del Fuinjutsu, y Las Ramas De Shinobi, Lo Aprenderas Como Todo El Mundo." Se detuvo al ver el Puchero en la Cara de Su Nieto, Se Rió Al Verlo, Y Continuó."Despues De Todo, Como Puedes decir Con Todo Orgullo que eres el Mejor Shinobi, Si Simplemente Te Regalara El Conocimiento o El Poder Para Serlo." Terminó con una Gran Sonrisa en su cara.

Naruto dejó caer su falso puchero, En Verdad entendiendo el punto de su Abuelo, Como Podria decir que era un Shinobi exepciónalmente Fuerte, Si Solo Le Regalaran El Poder, Poder que no le pertenecia, Naruto Preferiria Ganar Su Poder Con El Trabajo Duro, Que simplemente Se Lo Regalaran, El Trabajo Duro daba Resultados Que superaba Con Creces A Casi Cualquiera, Y Sumando Un Prodigio Con El Trabajo Duro, Lo Que se Obtendria, Seria Nada Mas Que un Shinobi Monstruosamente Poderoso, Casi Sin Rival.

Fue Entonces Cuando Su Abuelo Le Puso Su Mano Derecha en Su Cabeza, Una Pequeña Matris De Sello Se Hizo Visible, El Niño Sintió como Mucha Información Acerca de los Sellos Protectores De La Base Subterranea Era Implantada En Su Cabeza, Una Vez Terminado, Su Abuelo Se Arrodilló Justo Adelante De El."Ya Esta Echo Naruto, Porta Con Orgullo El Simbolo De Los Uzumakis, Puedo Ver Tu Enorme Potencial, Probablemente Algun Dia Me Superaras En Fuinjutsu, Quien Sabe, Quizas Superes A Mi Padre, Aqui Tienes Todo Lo Que Necesitas O Necesites Alguna Vez, Utiliza Bien Todo Nuestro Conocimiento, Esta Bien? Pero Sobre todas Las Cosas Cuidate Mucho, Si? Encuentra Una Linda Novia Que Te Ame Para Formar Una Familia, Porque En Verdad Te Lo Mereces, Mi Querido Nieto, Por La Voluntad De Todos Los Uzumakis, Te Deseo Lo Mejor." Dicho Esto Takeshi Abrazó A Su Nieto Por Primera Y Ultima Vez, Su Cuerpo Comenzando A Desaparecer En Pequeños Trozos.

"Abuelo, ¿Cual Es Tu Nivel En El Fuinjutsu Uzumaki? Preguntó Rapidamente Naruto, Conteniendo Sus Lagrimas, Su Abuelo Sonrió Calidamente, Y Respondió."Bueno, Soy Un Nivel 12, ¿Tu Abuelo Es Increible No? Adios Naruto, Nunca Olvides Que Nosotros Somos Tu Familia, Que Te Amamos y Siempre Te Amaremos, Que Nadie Nunca Diga Lo Contrario." Terminó Con Una Gran Sonrisa, Naruto Simplemente No Pudo Contener Sus Lagrimas, eran Agridulces, Mientras Que Sentia Una Gran Felicidad Al Saber Que No Solo Tenia Familia, Sino Que Esta Lo Amaba Con Sinceridad, Tambien se Sentia Triste Sobre que Su Abuelo Ya Tenia Que Irse Tan Pronto, Pero El Seria Fuerte y Lo Afrontaria E Iba Aceptar Lo Que le depara el Mundo, Exactamente Como Lo Hizo Antes.

"A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE"

Naruto y Su Fiel Compañero Canino Estaban Nuevamente En La Base Subterranea De Uzumaki, El Joven Uzumaki Habia Ido A Ver La Legendaria Espada Z, El Niño Con Bigotes Tenia Que Admitir Que La Belleza De La Espada y Si Diseño Era Simplemente Majistral, La Espada Estaba Clavada En El Suelo, A Mas De La Mitad De Su Largo, Era Una Espada De Doble Filo, Sin Ningun Signo De Deteriodo, El Acabado Era De Color Rojo Sangre, Que Tenia La Forma De Z, En Cada Lado, Su Empuñadura Era Negra, El Pomo Tenia Una Forma En Espiral, Que Tenia Un Ruby En El Centro, Todo Hecho Con Los Materiales De Mas Alta Calidad, Mejorados Con Los Sellos Mas Poderosos Del Mas Grande Maestro Del Fuinjutsu Uzumaki, Con Todo, La Espada Era Hermosa A Simple Vista, El Niño Rubio Quedó Fascinado Con La Belleza De La Espada, Sin Embargo, No Habia intentado Tomar La Espada, Eso Seria Despues De Un Tiempo De Entrenamiento, De Hecho,

Ahora Mismo, Naruto Se Dirigia Hacia La Zona De Parctica Para Comenzar Su Verdadero Entrenamiento, Para Superarse Asi Mismo.'Esto Sera Emocionante.' Pensó El Joven Uzumaki Con Bigotes, Su Perro Ladrando Felizmente. "Ahora Podremos Entrenar En Serio Isamu, Nadie Nos Interrumpira en Nuestro Entrenamiento, Por el Momento Entrenaremos Lo Basico, y Luego Creare Un Regimen De Entrenamiento Mucho Mas Adecuado." Dijo Naruto, y Su Perro Respondió Con Dos Alegres "Guau Guau", Naruto Sonrió Hacia Su Perro, y Continuó. "Nos Volveremos Mucho Mas Fuertes Con El Entrenamiento." Alzando Su Puño Derecho a la Altura de su Pecho "¡Ahora Comenzemos!" Terminó Naruto Lo Ultimo Con Entusiasmo.

Fin Del Capitulo.


End file.
